Nightmares and Dreamscapes
by moon maiden of time
Summary: -SportaRobbie- There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes - Chapter 1/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: For this exact moment, a low T, but the rating will hit M in later chapters.

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occuring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: Why hello there. Yeah, way back when, I told myself (and others) that I was going to do a longer LT story. This is not that story. Or, well, it is, but this isn't the original. That one changed and shifted and then smashed together with another plot to form this. I only have a vague idea of where I'm going with this, so I have no way to tell how long this is going to be. Hope you enjoy! (Oh, and please be kind and review!)

* * *

Robbie looked out of his periscope and scowled. All those little brats were making noises again. And that flipping moron was laughing and smiling and encouraging the kids to make even more noise. How could they stand it? Robbie pushed the periscope away and stomped over to his orange armchair, throwing himself into it.

"I need an idea," he muttered to himself. He shifted some and crossed his arms. "I need a way to run Sportakook out of town." The silence in his home was all encompassing, revealing no answers to him. "But how?" Still, no answers were forthcoming.

For once Robbie Rotten was completely devoid of ideas. Over the months he had come up with extraordinary ideas, fantastical plots, to run that flipping sports idiot out of Lazytown. And now, he had finally run out.

Robbie shifted again and threw out his hands. "Well, I can't just do nothing about him! He can't just stay here!" he shouted at the silence. Without the whirr of machines and his grandiose gestures, Robbie's home was frighteningly quiet and empty. "Fine," he spat, as if it were the silence's fault that he could come up with no new plots.

He made his way back over to the periscope and peeked through it again.

* * *

Sportacus laughed as Pixel kicked the soccer ball. It passed Trixie's hands and flew into the net, the children around him laughing and cheering. Stephanie ran forward to hug Pixel, Ziggy following her happily, while Stingy slowly moved forward, muttering, "That was _my_ goal."

Trixie collected the soccer ball and ran to the middle of the courtyard, yelling, "I want to go now!" The children bartered for positions, the occasional laugh worming its way above the rest of the noise. Trixie took the ball with Stingy taking the place of the goalie. At the edge of the courtyard, Sportacus smiled warmly.

Then he glanced away from the group of children, eyes scanning the surrounding bushes and streets. The bushes were the same as always, the streets empty. Sportacus's smile faltered, brows furrowing the tiniest bit. However, when Stephanie separated from the group and joined him, his smile came back in full force.

"Hey Sportacus," Stephanie said, smiling shyly up at him.

"Hello Stephanie." When she just continued to stare up at him, Sportacus asked, "Why are you not playing soccer with the others?" Her smile fell, her eyes going down to the ground. Sportacus frowned at the evasive behavior. "Is something wrong?"

There was a cheer from the rest of the kids that had them both looking over, smiling faintly. When the kids huddled again, Stephanie looked back up to Sportacus, hands twisting around each other. "It's just…Sportacus, you're acting like something's wrong." A moment passed in relative silence and then she frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

Sportacus laughed lightly. "Of course not, Stephanie." His lips quirked up in a smile. "There's nothing wrong."

Stephanie quietly stared at him for another minute. Then, "Would you say something if there was something wrong?" The silence between them changed and became something a little more serious.

Sportacus stayed quiet for a moment, just watching her, evaluating. Then, he dipped his head in a nod. "Yes, I would." His words were little more than a whisper, genuine and truthful.

There were a few more seconds where Stephanie just stared at him again, appraising his honesty. Then she smiled brightly at him and skipped off to play, as if nothing had taken place.

Sportacus watched as she encouraged Ziggy to kick the ball and took a slow breath in. Stephanie was much too observant. She shouldn't have been able to spot that one moment where he allowed his attention to falter from the kids…unless he was getting more obvious. Sportacus's jaw tightened at the thought. The kids really didn't need to be worried about him; they just needed to be kids still.

Plus, he wasn't sure there was anything to be worried about yet. Just because one Robbie Rotten hadn't shown his face in a while, well, that was nothing to be worried about. Especially since his crystal hadn't gone off either. Absentmindedly, he reached up and tapped the crystal with one nail. He had no reason to be worried.

He glanced around again, searching around for the familiar bright blue of Robbie's periscope eyes. There was nothing there. Was it bad that he missed those eyes watching over everything? Sportacus pushed the thought from his mind and ran to join the kids, laughing all the while.

* * *

Robbie curled a little further into his chair and ignored the empty costume tubes behind him. They were not mocking, no, they were not. Neither was the still periscope. Nor were the scattered pieces of metal on the chaotic workbench. No. Everything was as it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be sitting here, doing nothing. It wasn't as if he had any plotting to do. Nope. No, he did not.

He needed to get rid of Sportadork. The few times he had glanced out of the periscope, he could see the moron flipping about the little brats, smiling and laughing as if nothing were wrong. Robbie scoffed. He absolutely had to get rid of Sportaflop. There was no other way about it.

He looked over the periscope warily. The town had been annoyingly silent for a few hours. Maybe he needed to remind himself just why he needed to get rid of that man. The periscope only offered him a small slice of the irritation. What he needed to do was go topside and remember just why he lived underground.

Robbie sat up, fingers tapping against the fuzzy armrests. It was a drastic idea, a horrid, terrible idea, but it would do just what he needed. That reminder would surely give him enough of an impetus for some sort of plot to get rid of that man. Yes.

Nearly giddy from the idea, Robbie stood and moved to the ladder that would take him outside. However, when he emerged from the silo, the sky was dark, stars scattered across it. Robbie leaned against the edge of the silo, eyes focused the pale yellow slice of moon. Even from this distance, Robbie could usually hear the laughs and cries of the brats. But now…now, with everyone in bed due to Sportakook's ridiculous bedtime, it was quiet and peaceful. It was…nice. Although he still had no plots with which to run that man out of town, he now remembered why he liked Lazytown.

Robbie took a deep breath in of the crisp, clear night air and then descended back into his home. It was beautiful, yes, but now was a time for plotting…or for sleeping. He rather liked that idea. Plotting…he could plot tomorrow.

The next morning, however, had Robbie nearly cursing. He had been woken up by the silly brats as they screamed and screeched in the courtyard. He snarled at the periscope as it openly mocked him now; a simple look through it had revealed the children playing baseball, but it had lent absolutely no new plots.

He really did not want to go topside and be closer to the noise and activity, but there was the possibility it would spur some new ideas. He glared at the empty costume tubes as if they were at fault, steeled himself, and climbed up the ladder to the outside.

He skulked behind bushes and brick partitions and occasionally peeked over them to catch a glimpse of running, laughing children. While this aided his irritation, it was not helping in his plotting — although he was able to waylay the small blond boy from the active game with a lollipop.

By the time he had passed all the children, he still had seen no sign of Sportaflop. It was rather annoying. Just when he was about to give up and simply sleep the rest of the day away, he peered over another brick partition and saw the man. Sportacus was crouched next to a garden, the flowers still pulled tightly into buds and already wilting.

Robbie watched as Sportacus murmured quietly to the sad looking flowers, drawing his fingers gently over the drooping blooms. And then blooms raised their sad heads, the buds fanning open, the color strengthening in each faded petal. When Sportacus stood, smiling, the previously limp garden was brightly in bloom, each flower a symbol of vividness and joy.

A baseball flew rolled into view, stopping next to Sportacus's feet. Laughter rose along with the sound of pounding feet. The pink child appeared, giggling. Sportacus laughed happily, snatching up the baseball and running off with the children. Robbie watched as they went.

When they were completely gone from view, Robbie stood and stalked over to the flowers. They looked normal enough. Experimentally, he sniffed one. The aroma was delicately sweet, but not overpowering. Robbie eyed them. What exactly did Sportakook do to them? Robbie snatched up one yellow tulip and stomped back home, theories already rolling through his head like ecstatic children.

Back in his lab, Robbie placed the tulip underneath a microscope and studied. Hours later Robbie could only come to one conclusion: Sportacus had done absolutely nothing to the flowers. Although Robbie had seen the drooping garden with his very own eyes, the makeup of the flower told him that this tulip was in its prime and that it should be this beautiful, this fully bloomed. Robbie threw himself back in his chair. His singular observation and all the tests he had done were at odds with each other.

What else could do something like that? Science obviously had no hand in it, unless he was losing his touch and missed something. (Robbie scoffed at the idea, sunk further into his chair, and moved onto the next idea.) He could think of nothing else that could do that...unless it was magic.

Robbie wanted to immediately dismiss that idea, but he had to stop himself and ponder on it. After all, Sportacus did have that crystal. And he had talked of "granting wishes". Maybe there was something more magical behind this.

Sitting up a little straighter in his chair, Robbie thought. There was also how Sportacus was a "hero" and how the man went into sugar comas. Robbie paused. Yes, all the signs did point to something entirely new. But Robbie had no clue what kind of magic was being spun, much less if his conclusion was actually correct or not. How humiliating would that be, to try to frame a complete plan around the one point and be entirely wrong? Just the thought made heat burn in his cheeks.

More observations were necessary before he did anything drastic.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 2/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: Still just a low T for now.

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: …Just realized that there was a misspelling in the summary. Fixed it though. And thanks so much for the lovely lovely reviews! They make me want to write more.

* * *

Sportacus laughed and dipped Stephanie when she spun into his arms. Giggling, she stood and clapped her hands joyously. The other kids were cheering loudly. Breathless, Sportacus stood and glanced around. His smile died, a frown taking its place. There was still no Robbie. How strange was that?

He would have expected to see the man, especially after today's rowdy game of baseball. Even he, after a little while, had to admit that the kids were being a bit loud. He had thought that Robbie would have come from his home to attempt some sort of plot to either pull the kids from the game or kick Sportacus out of Lazytown. But there had been nothing of the sort lately.

Sportacus waved to the kids and flipped away, quickly climbing up the ladder that descended from his airship. Once in his floating home, he started to compulsively do sit-ups. There was no two ways about it: he missed Robbie.

He wanted to see those strange blue periscope eyes. He wanted to see Robbie hiding behind bushes. He wanted to see Robbie trying to pull off some plot and distract the children. He wanted to drag Robbie into games and watch the man smile.

Sportacus paused for a mere second, thinking that over. Yeah, he wanted to do that, had wanted to do that for a while, but Robbie was intent on hiding and remaining away from all the activity. Even if Robbie didn't want to join in on the games, Sportacus still wanted the man around. There was just something about him that made Sportacus smile.

Sportacus continued his sit-ups, feeling the stretch and pull of muscle. He knew what this was. He was not oblivious to affection or attraction, after all. Despite whatever he felt though, Sportacus held no hopes. Robbie and him were extremely different people and, well, the man tried to kick him out of town on an almost weekly basis!

Sportacus chuckled to himself. Even if there was no hope for _that _kind of relationship, he could hold out for some sort of friendship. If Robbie were hiding himself away though, there wouldn't even be a chance for that.

…If Robbie continued to secret himself away, then Sportacus was going to start worrying. Even if his crystal didn't go off, Sportacus was going to start worrying.

* * *

Sportacus watched as Stephanie tripped over her feet and easily caught her, pushing her up again. Stephanie was laughing, getting ready to run again, when she bent over with a sharp exclamation.

Sportacus gently grabbed her elbow, steadying her. "Are you all right, Stephanie?"

Stephanie stood, a smile already turning her mouth up, and nodded. "Just a pain." She shrugged.

Sportacus frowned a little. "Have some water before you start playing again." They walked over to the brick partitions, Stephanie jumping up on it and swinging her feet, Sportacus simply leaning against it. "You have to be careful," he told her as she gulped from her water bottle. "You could damage your muscles if you don't drink enough water."

Stephanie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and set her water bottle down. "I feel fine now," she said and smiled. Then she jumped off the partition and ran back over to the others.

Sportacus watched for a moment. He would have to make sure that he told all the kids to watch their intake of water. It wouldn't do for them to accidentally hurt themselves. Leaving it at that, Sportacus joined the kids once more.

In some nearby bushes, Robbie pushed some branches out of the way and brought the binoculars up. This observation was edging on just this side of creepy, but Robbie was resolutely ignoring that. Sportacus was playing with the kids again. This time, it was a game of tag. The pink child skipped merrily away, giggling, and the tomboyish girl followed. Sportacus did a spinning flip away from them and landed with a laugh, reaching up to adjust his blue hat.

Robbie zeroed in on the movement. That hat...Robbie brought the binoculars down, squinted, and stared. That hat covered the tips of Sportaflop's ears; it always did. Ears, he mused.

Suddenly, Robbie smirked, a devious curl to the corners of his mouth. If there really were such a thing as magic, what beings used it? And what magical beings had a certain distinctive quality about ears? The only sort of beings that combined magic and distinctive ears were elves…if such things existed.

He wanted to scoff at the notion of magic and elves. Science and technology were the truth to reality, not childish dreams of magic. Yet, evidence was forming right in front of his eyes that magic was real.

Robbie brought the binoculars up again and focused on the "elf". He could do research, but that meant actually going to Sleepy City and going to the library there and _moving_. He stuck out his tongue at the thought; that was just way too much work. Now, the only other source of information about elves would be Sportakook.

…He would just have to capture the flipping idiot and find some sort of weakness that way. And with that weakness he would get Sportacus out of town and would never see him again! It was perfect! Robbie snickered to himself, concentrating only on the thought of a quiet Lazytown and ignoring his knotted stomach.

Now what he needed was a net of some sort…

* * *

Sportacus sighed lightly and rolled over on his small bed, hands folding underneath his pillow. After all the games he played with the kids that day, sleep was waiting for him with open arms. It was about an hour into Sportacus's well-deserved sleep that his crystal started beeping, flashing brightly within the dark confines of his home.

Sportacus jerked awake. He looked down blearily for a moment, slowly focusing on his crystal. When it hit his sleep-infused mind that someone was in trouble, he jumped out of bed and practically flew out of his airship.

Tendrils of urgency and adrenaline were making their way past the sleepy fog of his mind, alerting him to how someone needed help. _Pixel_ needed help. He was halfway to the boy's home, when his crystal stopped beeping and flashing.

Confused by the sudden turn, Sportacus tapped on his crystal. There was no more sense of urgency, no more sense of alarm. All that adrenaline was suddenly seeping out of his system, leaving him drowsy. He tapped his crystal again, frowning, but there was no response. It was as if he had imagined the whole thing. He lifted his vest and peered sleepily at the emblazoned 10 and the magical crystal therein. Nothing seemed wrong with it.

He would just have to talk to Pixel tomorrow and see if something had happened. No, he amended, actually walking back to his airship. He would first talk to Pixel and then he would talk with the rest of the kids about going out at night.

He threw another glance around the town as the ladder descended from his ship. The town was serenely quiet at this time of night. The stars were twinkling brightly and the moon was a creamy slice of white in the darkness. It was…peaceful, nice, even, in a non-active sort of way.

…Robbie probably liked this time of night. Sportacus smiled at the thought and then slowly climbed up the ladder.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 3/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: Still just a low T for now.

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: YAY for reviews! And story alerts and what not. They make me happy! Thanks everybody! (And this chapter is way shorter than I wanted it to be.)

* * *

Robbie peeked over the bushes. That flipping sports idiot was teaching the kid some new game or other, this one involving a basketball. He inched a little further upwards, watching as Sportakook tossed the basketball over one shoulder. Carefully, he pulled the large net closer to him.

He would just have to wait for Sportaflop to be alone for a few seconds and then he could just catch the man—no, _elf_. Just toss the net over the idiot before he could flip away and then interrogate him all about elves and magic. Once all of that happened, he would be able to take whatever weakness revealed and just run him out of town.

Robbie resisted the urge to cheer victoriously, knowing that that would cause either one of the kids of the flipping moron to see him, and brought the net even closer, knuckles whitening as his grip tightened.

He would just have to wait for the perfect moment…

* * *

Sportacus grinned as Trixie ran off with the ball, Stingy and Ziggy following her. Stephanie cheered loudly from the sidelines, Pixel standing next to her. Sportacus walked over to the pair and stood close to Pixel. One hand nervously went up and rubbed at the emblazoned 10 and the magical crystal. He had to talk to Pixel and see if anything had happened last night. There had to be a reason his crystal went off like that.

"Pixel," he said.

The boy looked up at him, smiling faltering. "Yes, Sportacus?"

Sportacus glanced over, making sure Stephanie was fully engaged in watching the sport. Even as he looked, she dashed away, following Ziggy laughingly. He returned his attention to Pixel. "My crystal went off last night. Did anything happen?"

It was blunt and to the point, but it quickly caught the boy's attention. Pixel frowned at him. "No…," he said slowly. "I went to bed after the game." Then his frown lightened, although it was not a smile. "Although I did have a nightmare."

Sportacus shifted his weight, crossed his arms, and leaned a little closer. "A nightmare?" he asked.

Pixel nodded. "Yeah, it was really scary. I woke up after it and I couldn't move or breathe." Then he smiled slightly, anxiously. "It was really weird."

Frowning, Sportacus looked down at the technical genius. "You couldn't move or breathe?"

"Yeah," Pixel said. "I thought I was awake, but I guess I wasn't. Why else couldn't I move my arms or breathe?" He shrugged uneasily. Then he tried to smile. "But I woke up after that and everything was fine."

Sportacus frowned. Something about it sounded strange, but familiar…He brushed it off and smiled at the child. "As long as you're alright though, Pixel."

Pixel nodded. "I am." His smile was true this time.

Sportacus let the conversation fade, still absently wondering why it sounded so familiar. Ziggy stumbled over to them, laughing and panting. Then he bent over sharply, clutching his side as if pained. Sportacus and Pixel worriedly crowded around him, never noticing as the basketball rolled out of the court and Stephanie ran after it.

* * *

Robbie squinted as the small blond child leaned down and Sportacus and the tech child gathered around him. He pushed the leaves around, trying to figure out what was wrong while still trying to stay hidden. A rustle in the bushes caught his attention, distracting him.

A bright orange basketball rolled into view. There was more rustling this time, accompanied by light, airy laughter. Robbie completely froze, hands clenching even tighter around the handle of the net.

Then the little pink child stumbled into view. She caught sight of him and stilled. Then she stood up, placed her small hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here, Robbie?"

Robbie straightened, holding the net to his chest. "None of your business, Pinkie." And then he childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

The pink child huffed and stamped one foot. Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized Robbie. Robbie shifted and told himself that he had no reason to be nervous. "Robbie," she drew out, eyes shifting over to the net that Robbie quickly tried to hide behind his back (to no avail). "Are you trying to kick Sportacus out of town today?"

Robbie drew himself up and glared down at the little pink brat. "No, I am not. I am studying him, for your information."

The pink child immediately shifted, coming closer to Robbie, eyes wide and bright. "Why are you doing that, Robbie?"

Grimacing, Robbie tried to pull back from the child, instead almost tripping over his own feet. Looking over the now interested child, possibilities and calculations spun through his mind. Within seconds, Robbie was smirking and leaning closer to the child. "Well, have you ever noticed that Sportaflop—," he ignored the pink child's frown, "—never takes off his hat."

The child's brows pinched together as she thought, nodding slowly. Then she shrugged. "So?"

Robbie sighed exasperatedly. "And have you noticed that he uses magic with his little crystal?"

The pink child shrugged again. "He's a hero. He's supposed to have some sort of magic."

Robbie rolled his eyes at the naïve belief. "Pinkie, what creature has pointy ears and uses magic?"

There was a moment of silence while the child thought and then her eyes widened. Her hands clapped over her mouth as she stared at Robbie. Robbie simply waited. Another moment and then she removed her hands and whispered, "Sportacus is an _elf_?"

Robbie turned his head nonchalantly and tried not to smirk. "I think so. That's why I'm watching him."

The pink child (oh, what was her name? …never mind, it didn't matter) nodded slowly. "I get it."

Suddenly, there were shouts and the rustling of leaves. "Stephanie!" one child called. "Did you get lost back there?" Loud, childish laughter followed.

The pink child—Stephanie—kneeled down to grab the basketball. As she stood, she sent an apprehensive look Robbie's way. But she said nothing, dashing off to join the other children. Robbie hunkered down again, focusing once more on the game.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 4/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: Still just a low T for now.

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: RAWR. Yeah, these chapters are short. Thanks for reviews and whatnot! They make my life. (And make me write faster.) And, wow, this chapter took a turn that I did not expect it to.

* * *

Sportacus watched as Ziggy gulped down some water, one pudgy hand still on his side. Then his focus was caught by the other children stumbling out of the bushes, Stephanie and basketball in tow. Trixie immediately snagged the ball and ran away with it, laughing madly. Stephanie pouted for a few seconds and then followed her, a grin overtaking the pout. Ziggy gasped loudly at the girls' antics and then ran off to join them, dropping the bottle.

Both Pixel and Sportacus watched as Ziggy and finally Stingy ran after the girls. Eventually Pixel glanced up to him and, noticing that Sportacus was watching the activities with a fond smile, went to join the other kids.

Soon Stephanie came over to join him, gasping for breath. When her breathing evened out, she looked up at Sportacus. "Hey, Sportacus?" she said.

He glanced down at her. "Yes, Stephanie?"

Her eyes went down and focused on the emblazoned 10 on his chest. "What's your crystal made out of?"

One hand went up and covered the symbol and crystal protectively. Brows furrowed now, he looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Why do you ask that?"

She looked down at her toes and scuffed her feet. Her narrow shoulders went up in a shrug. "I was just wondering." Shyly, she looked up at him from behind her bangs.

Sportacus rubbed at his crystal, feeling the faint tingle of magic therein. "Secret things," he eventually said. No, it wasn't really an answer, but there wasn't anything he could comfortably tell her that was truthful.

Stephanie scrutinized him, gave one jerky nod, and then ran off to join the kids again.

Sportacus watched them running around and laughing and wondered where that came from. The children had never questioned him about his crystal or his other "hero" qualities. As a child, Pabbi and Mamma had warned him about humans' insatiable curiosity and how children eventually let go of the belief in magic. They had warned him that children eventually would question his presence. Had Stephanie already reached that point?

With one thumb Sportacus rubbed the smooth surface of the crystal. The crystal was strong, powerful, filled with magic. It enhanced his natural abilities and boosted his magic. As the signifier of the Sportacus line, it had to be powerful. Any magical being would be honored with such a talisman.

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable once more, Sportacus glanced around. They children were further down the courtyard, throwing and bouncing the basketball about. He squinted. However, he did not see any signs of bright pink hair. As his crystal wasn't going off, he wasn't horribly alarmed, but still, he was slightly worried. He looked around again, searching for the bright pink of Stephanie's hair, and then suddenly spun around.

Stephanie, balanced precariously on the brick partition behind him, startled and nearly fell forward. She cried out, throwing her arms out for balance, and Sportacus grabbed her, steadying her once more on the wall.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked her. "It's dangerous." Carefully, he grabbed her around the waist and set her on the ground. Ducking her head, she refused to look up at him.

"Stephanie," he tried, bending down on one knee. "Why don't you tell me what you were doing up there?"

Cheeks flushing, she whispered, "I was trying to get your hat."

Sportacus wanted to laugh, but there was something about the set of her expression that told him he was treading on delicate ground. "Why?" He did smile at her though. "It's just a hat." And harkening back to their conversation, "There's nothing magical about it."

Stephanie twisted her hands together nervously. "Yeah," she agreed and tried to duck her head down further so he couldn't look her in the eye. She said nothing further, focused only on her hands.

About ready to let go of the incident, Sportacus stood, but then Stephanie looked up at him and quickly said, "But your hat always covers your ears and I never thought about it until Robbie pointed it out and I was just wondering if you have pointed ears because Robbie thinks you're an elf."

Once Sportacus discerned what the babble meant, one hand nervously went up to tug his hat down a little further. He cleared his throat, gaze moving from Stephanie to the surrounding bushes. That meant Robbie was around somewhere and not still hiding away in his lair of a home. "And when did you talk to Robbie?"

"When I had to get the basketball. He was hiding behind the bushes with a net. He said he was studying you."

"Oh," Sportacus said faintly. Robbie was up to something…

"So are you?"

His attention snapped back to Stephanie. "What?"

There was something hopeful and bright about Stephanie's gaze. "Are you an elf? Really?" She smiled widely up at him.

He simply couldn't lie about it. Trying to breathe around the lump in his throat, Sportacus gave a quick, single nod. At least that conversation with Robbie explained Stephanie's questions about his crystal.

"Wow," she said quietly. "I won't say anything about it Sportacus. Promise." With a small giggle, she skipped away as if no questions had ever plagued her. What an amazing child.

Distinctly unsettled by the question/answer session, Sportacus decided and called out a farewell to the children. He was going to hide in his airship for a while, get his bearings back. Some quiet and exercise would do him good. With that plan he flipped away from the courtyard.

* * *

Robbie had been bored, watching the children throw the basketball at each other. He had been curious what the pink child said to Sportaflop both times she talked to him—she was probably revealing everything he had said to her. It figured. He should have never said anything; it would have been better that way.

After the pink child ran away from Sportakook for the second time, Sportakook waved goodbye to the brats and then flipped away. Clutching the net to him, Robbie followed. Sportacus was fast and, well, _flipping_, but Robbie already knew that Sportacus would be in the center of town to climb up to his airship and Robbie was determined.

He got to the center of town just as the ladder unfurled from the airship. Riding high on the possibility that he just might succeed, Robbie swung the net…and missed. Sportacus was too far up the ladder. Higher thought functions cut off as he watched Sportacus climb and then, with a muttered curse, Robbie ripped his attention away from the idiot.

A quiet, child-free, elf-free walk home would do him good. He would be able to figure out the next time he could try the net idea…or, better yet (since Pinkie had probably reveled everything), he could just come up with a new plan. Holding the net in a white-knuckled grip, Robbie strode out of the center of town.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 5/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: Hmm. Instead of going left with this chapter, I went right. Left seemed too OOC, in the end. And, remember, if you read, please review.

* * *

Robbie pulled himself out of the silo and took a deep breath of the clear night air. After being ambushed by the pink child and having his net plan ruined, the silence of night would be helpful to plotting. Originally, after the disaster that was his last plan, he had thought a simple walk would help him; instead, he had only been able to concentrate on the shrieking cries of the children still playing some game. Then he had thought that some time alone in his home would help him; just like his previous attempts, the empty costume tubes and chaotic workbench only mocked him.

He started walking through town slowly. The town was completely empty, only the swirl of wind accompanying him. The only sign of life was the occasional lit window in a lone home; however, that was the exception, as the windows of most homes were dark, the inhabitants either absent or sleeping.

Quite a ways into his walk, he ended up by the courtyard the children frequented. And, there was the garden Sportadork had healed, the flowers still bright and lively. Robbie sneered half-heartedly at them for they reminded him of his failed plans and his lack of success with a new plan. Nearby was a park bench that he plopped down on, removing his glare from the flowers and instead fixating on the pale moon and glittering stars.

Slowly, that rage drained out of him. While the garden was a reminder, the night sky was peaceful and inoffensive. His mind skirted around half-formed plans and instead blanked, Robbie simply basking in the rare peace of Lazytown. If only he could get rid of that horrible, annoying, infuriating, gorgeous Sportaflop…

And Robbie dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Sportacus jerked up, urgency thrumming through his entire being. Something…something was wrong. His crystal beeped, its glow pulsing in time with the noise. Somebody was in trouble…in the middle of the night. Again.

Moving as quickly as a half-asleep elf could, Sportacus moved from the airship to the town, absently wondering what was causing the alarm. His body moved automatically, heading not towards any of the children's homes, but towards the courtyard. As he flipped to the destination, he wondered which kid decided a walk during the night would be a good idea. Then he pulled together his thoughts and focused on the magic coursing through his crystal.

It wasn't any child that was in trouble. It was _Robbie_. Almost faltering in his flipping, Sportacus could only wonder what had caused Robbie to fall into trouble. He understood that Robbie would be more inclined towards the night, due to the tranquility and quiet present then, but why would he be in trouble?

He landed heavily and looked around the courtyard, his gaze finally landing on Robbie on a bench some bit away. Robbie had his face tipped up towards the sky, eyes open. For one who was usually, and surprisingly, full of energy, he was frightfully still. Sportacus's stomach twisted into a tight, nervous knot. Bounding forward, he came up to bench and stood to the side of it. Glazed eyes still focused on the sky, Robbie remained still, as if he were paralyzed in that spot.

Sportacus ignored the way his nerves stood on end and asked, "Are you alright, Robbie?"

There was another few seconds where Robbie was so so still and then he broke out whatever trance he was in. Slowly, he looked at Sportacus, expression blank. Then he blinked, eyes focusing once more, and he snarled, "What do you want Sportakook?"

His angry tone was at odds with the sweat beading on his brow and his pallor. Sportacus's concern ratcheted even higher. Sportacus shifted his weight and repeated his question.

Robbie snorted and leaned against the back of the bench. "I'm fine. So," his eyes flicked over to Sportacus, "go away."

Sportacus crossed his arms and frowned. "You shouldn't be out here so late. You don't know what could happen." For a minute, he wanted to take back his almost patronizing words, but worry was curling his gut into knots. Instead he opted with continuing. "My crystal went off which means you were in some sort of trouble, Robbie. I don't want you to get hurt in some way." The words were true and heartfelt, dragged out only from concern.

Robbie rolled his eyes and swore darkly under his breath. With a frustrated sigh, he stood, nearly towering over the shorter elf. "I am not one of those brats, Sportadork. I don't need your," the word twisted into curse, "protection." And then he stomped off, hopefully heading back to his home.

Absently, Sportacus rubbed at the now silent crystal and frowned. What exactly had made Robbie in trouble? Although a little pricklier than usually, he had seemed perfectly safe. He glanced around the courtyard, seeing absolutely nothing that could be considered dangerous. His eyes landed on the small garden. Even in the gloom of night and in the aftermath of Robbie's unfathomable dark mood, the flowers were wonderfully cheery.

Sportacus titled his head. Strange. The flowers were as he had left them, but now there was a circle of mushrooms them. Those hadn't been there.

Then Sportacus shook himself out of his daze. He was obviously in need of some more sleep. With one last glance in the direction Robbie had taken, Sportacus flipped back to his airship, quickly climbing into his home and falling back asleep.

* * *

Robbie slid into his fuzzy orange armchair and curled his legs underneath him. Sportakook just had to come along and ruin his night, didn't he? Coming in all broad-shouldered and strong and heroic and handsome…

Despite the elf might have though, he hadn't even been in any sort of trouble! Okay, sure, he had had a really creepy nightmare while he had dozed, but he had woken up. And, yeah, he hadn't been able to move when he had woken up, but that had been nothing. Robbie pressed a hand to his chest, remembering the feeling of his heart racing, the feeling of his pained chest, the feeling of his aching lungs. He hadn't even been able to breathe…

Robbie curled even more into himself. It had just been a nightmare. It wasn't as if he hadn't had them before. The elf hadn't even needed to come to him. He was just being an annoying over protector. He wasn't one of the elf's charges or something. It wasn't as if the elf actually _cared_ or something.

With that thought chasing around in his head, Robbie sighed and dropped off into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 6/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: I apologize. I was supposed to write this days ago. And then I got distracted. And then I got distracted some more. Curse you distractions! Thanks to the few that review this story!

* * *

Sportacus flipped into the courtyard, landing heavily, and glanced around. None of the children were out yet, the courtyard still and silent in the early morning air. Knowing that some of the children would probably join him soon, he let himself fall and started doing some push-ups. As the energy flowed through him, sun warming his skin, his mind started to race.

Something was very, very wrong…and he didn't know what it was. All these strange things, all happening at once. Absently, Sportacus frowned. Something was wrong, and he didn't know how to fix it.

That line of thought cut off when Stephanie walked slowly into the courtyard, attention obviously not focused on where she was going. She tripped, cried out, and Sportacus was there to catch her just before she hit the ground.

Grinning, she straightened and said, "Thanks, Sportacus." And then her attention was once more wandering, fingers going up and trying to draw through her hair.

"You alright, Stephanie?" Sportacus asked, holding back his chuckles.

Stephanie glanced up at him and tried to tug her fingers free. However, they resolutely remained tangled within her hair. She scowled. "I'm fine, Sportacus. It's just…my hair is really knotty this morning. I couldn't even get a brush through it." She sounded particularly put out about that.

Sportacus may have been a guardian for the children, and he may have tried to help them when he could, but this was definitely out of his league. He patted her awkwardly on the shoulder and she pulled her fingers free. Hesitantly, she reached up and patted her hair, sighing when she encountered the rather obvious tangles.

She shrugged her shoulders and let it go. Then she brightened some and smiled at him. "Can we play soccer again today, Sportacus? It was really fun when we played it last time."

"Of course we can play." Then he glanced around the courtyard. "We just need a soccer ball, though."

Her slight smile turning into a wide grin, Stephanie agreed and ran off.

Once she disappeared from sight, Stingy meandered into the courtyard. He was mumbling under his breath, one hand scratching fiercely at the other. He did not look at all happy.

"Ah…Stingy?"

The boy looked up at him, the intensity of his frown lessening. "Hey, Sportacus."

"Are you alright?"

The frown darkened. "My hand is itching really badly." He held up the aforementioned extremity in dismay. There was a dark, splotchy red spot on the back of his hand, welts appearing from what had to be Stingy's hard scratching.

Sportacus took the hand carefully and drew one finger lightly over the rash, sending tendrils of magic out. With his healing magic, the rash should have faded into nothing; however, his magic bounced against it and looped back into him, a shiver running up his spine at the feeling. Letting go of Stingy's hand, he said, "Did your mother put anything on it?"

Stingy nodded and started talking, but most of the words completely passed Sportacus by. That wasn't a normal skin rash. That rash was coated in a magic of its own sort, but where would Stingy have acquired a magical affliction like that?

Sportacus tried a smile. "Well, once you start playing, you'll completely forget about it and be fine." The words were almost trite, almost silly, but he was a little distracted.

Stephanie ran back into the courtyard, soccer ball in one hand, hair still a tangled mess. She and Stingy started talking, the noise slowly growing as more kids joined the group. They started playing, although Sportacus still kept losing his train of thought.

Sportacus was almost horribly glad for the day to end. The kids went back to their respective homes, all pleased with the game of the day.

He climbed into his airship, thoughts chasing each other fruitlessly. He lay down in bed and stared at the ceiling. There were so many things going on. His crystal was going off at night, for both nightmares and…well, whatever had happened to Robbie. Robbie was hiding out, refusing contact with any of them. Stingy had a magical rash. And…he frowned at the blank ceiling, remembering the garden he had helped and the strange ring of mushrooms around it. Was that important at all? Not knowing what was causing any of this, he conceded that it may. And people—or at least Stephanie and Robbie—were questioning his presence and his magic.

There was no cause to all of those things that he could imagine and yet…yet everything sounded familiar to him. Magic seemed to be the only common factor, but he hadn't done anything…

Without warning, the ship rolled. Sportacus slid off his bed, hands grasping ineffectually at the covers. He hit the ground with a THUMP and rolled across the floor, hitting the curved wall of his home painfully.

He tried to stand, but the ship rolled to the other side and he went stumbling again. This…this only happened with storms, but the night sky had been still and clear of clouds. The ship continued rolling from side to side, Sportacus stumbling his way clumsily across the floor as he tried to make his way to the pilot seat.

He fairly fell into the seat, eyes searching the open sky presented in the window. Still, there was no rain, no apparent wind, no clouds. His ship couldn't be malfunctioning, could it? He spread out his magic, trying to feel around the metal and technology. As the tendrils of magic seeped into the airship, he grabbed the wheel and tried to counteract the rolling and swaying that was apparently coming from nowhere.

He fought the ship, magic weaving throughout his home. Everything felt in order and perfectly fine…

And then he felt a brush of magic, foreign and dark, manipulating his home. The unfamiliar magic shrunk from his and then completely disappeared, the ship's rolling coming to abrupt stop. Sportacus stared blankly out the window, at the shimmering stars. Something was very horribly wrong in Lazytown and he needed to figure out what.

He ran his magic along the ship that had been touched by another magic and frowned. Something about the magic was strangely familiar…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 7/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: I'm not sure what to think about this chapter. Or any of the ones following it. Hmm. Opinions? (And dear god, am I ever mangling folktales and fairytales and everything else to pieces.)

* * *

Sportacus continued to twine that strangely familiar magic through his mind. There was something…just something almost familiar about it… both the magic and all the unusual things going around town… There was another twitch of the wispy tendrils of magic against his, the foreign magic dark and slippery. He remembered it from somewhere…

_Little Sportacus ran into the small house and cried out, "Mamma!" He threw his arms around her, burying his face in her side._

_His mamma laughed and drew her hand through his hair. "What is it, little one? Avoiding your Pabbi and training, hmm?"_

_He moved so he was looking up at her, big blue eyes wide, and pouted. "No," he answered, a little petulantly. Shifting his weight nervously, he asked, "Mamma, what are those statues in the forest?" _

_His mother frowned down at him, moving so he was against her front. "What statues are you talking about, Sportacus?"_

_Sportacus hid his face again and mumbled something. _

_Still frowning, she gently turned his face up to her. "What was that?"_

"_The scary statues in the forest. The ones that hide their faces." There were stone statues at the edges of the forest, seemingly fleeing from something, tangled hair flying in an invisible wind. They were elves, that much he could tell, but there was something about their faces that sent unease through him. However, many had their hands up, forearms and fingers blocking their faces. _

"_Ah," Mamma said and gathered him up in her arms. "Sportacus, you know we are lj__ó__s__á__lfar."_

_Light elves. "Yes, Mamma."_

_Her pale blue eyes searched his face, one hand brushing away the blond curls spilling across his forehead. "Those statues are svart__à__lfar." Dark elves, black elves. She hesitated and then asked, "Could you feel their magic?"_

_Sportacus ducked his head and slowly nodded. The magic had stewed around the bases of the statues, stagnant and foul. It had slipped against his mind, oily and dark, very unlike the bright and radiant magic of his home. "It…was not nice magic," he mumbled. _

_Mamma sighed. "No, it usually is not. Svart__à__lfar are usually cruel and greedy." She stopped and said, stiltedly," But you must remember that they too have the capacity for kindness and selflessness." She paused, the corners of her mouth tipping down. "As rare as that is for their kind." _

_Sportacus squirmed in her grip. "Why are they statues then, Mamma?"_

"_Just like us, little one, they have their own magic, their own strengths and weaknesses. They are nocturnal creatures, only coming out at night. The touch of the sun causes them to turn into stone."_

_Ever curious, Sportacus asked, "Why?"_

"_Some say they are cursed by their creator to forever wander the night." _

_Sportacus wrinkled his nose at that. As a lj__ó__s__á__lfar, Sportacus reveled in sunlight and gathered energy from it. It was simply unthinkable to him for some creature to be so removed from the sunlight. Hit with another aspect of her words, Sportacus frowned. "That's not nice," he said with all the naïve perceptions of a child._

_Mamma smiled at that. "That's true, but they are rarely nice. They leave behind diseases, skin rashes, sharp pains…"_

_Sportacus's eyes were wide again; he bounced in her arms excitedly. "What else do they do?" _

_Mamma laughed. Her dear Sportacus, always so inquisitive and curious. "Hmm," she hummed, thinking back on the cautionary tales that had been told to her by her parents. "They cause fairy rings wherever they go." A circle of mushrooms, although there was nothing damaging about them. "They ride so fast that their hair tangles and they pass it on to others. And they have the power of mara."_

_Sportacus frowned again, small fingers absently twining in her light brown curls. "What is mara, Mamma?"_

_She hummed thoughtfully. Then, "You know how you sometimes dream, little one?" He nodded. "Well, mara are bad dreams. They take your fears and twist them into something that is scarier than you can imagine."_

_Sportacus looked confused. "And they do this?"_

"_Yes. They sit on you and sneak into your mind."_

"_Like the Elders?" Sportacus asked, enthused to find some connection between this tale and his life. _

"_Ah, but the Elders only use that power for good. The svart__à__lfar sneak into your mind and cause these bad dreams. And then you wake up, but since they are sitting on you, you can't move or speak or breathe…only when they move can you truly awaken."_

_Sportacus bounced a little. "But…Pabbi said going into minds needs a lot of magic and that's why only the Elders can do it." _

"_Yes, but this is their strength. They can go into minds and twist everything in there around. One must be careful with a svart__à__lfar." _

_She set Sportacus back on the ground. Suddenly, her tone changed. "Now, stop avoiding Pabbi. He's not going to be pleased if he finds you here. You're supposed to be practicing."_

_Sportacus turned innocent blue eyes up to her, face guileless; despite this, there was a mischievous quirk at the corner of his mouth. She wagged a finger at him. "Don't even try that face on me, Sportacus. Go on, before he looks here."_

_At the frightening thought of Pabbi hunting him down, Sportacus ran back outside, the scary tale being pushed to the back of his mind from the thought of bright sunlight and energetic flips._

Sportacus leaned back in his pilot's chair and touched the faint magic again. Yes, it was unmistakable now. The dark magic, the nightmares, the sharp pains the children were getting, the fairy ring by the garden he had helped, Stingy's rash, Stephanie's tangled hair…

There was a svartàlfar in Lazytown…and its sights were set on the inhabitants.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 8/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: Outline: pretty much nonexistent right about now. I have only a vague idea of where I'm going with this. OH NOES. Although, chapter eight, so stuff should be starting right about…now.

* * *

The next two weeks remained as the same as the other days. The children played games with Sportacus (excluding the few times rashes or pains would hit in which Sportacus would make them sit out for a while and wonder where in the world that dark elf was). Robbie was still conspicuously absent (which continued to bother Sportacus to a great degree). Nighttime outings continued to occur, although the children only remembered their nightmares and the strange paralyzed-like state afterwards. (Sportacus occasionally worried that his crystal would go off and Robbie would be the person in trouble, only Sportacus would not be able to find him. This, however, did not happen.)

Sportacus had also taken to nighttime wanderings. He was determined to find this svartàlfar before anything worse happened to his charges, the inhabitants of Lazytown. These outings were wrecking havoc with his normal routines, causing him to be tired and less energetic during the day. The children noticed, questioned him, and then lectured him on how he was supposed to have an 8:08 bedtime. He said nothing to them about the mysterious being haunting the town; instead he merely laughed it off and said that he was just having trouble sleeping. The children let it go at that and didn't complain (much) when he staved off playing another round with them at the end of the day.

Sometimes on these nightly wanderings, he would feel that brush of oily magic against his own. He would try to send out tendrils of his own magic and attempt to find this dark elf; yet, whatever he tried, he got nothing in return for his efforts, the being still absent.

It was on another one of these nighttime wanderings that he—finally—ran into Robbie.

Robbie was sitting in the bench, eyes focused on the star-studded sky. Unlike last time Sportacus had seen him like that, however, Robbie was not frighteningly still. Nervously, Sportacus rubbed at his crystal, feeling the magic sparking at his fingertips.

Then he stepped forward. "Robbie?" he called out hesitantly. Anybody who knew the elf would say that he was rarely hesitant. Yet, Robbie was, and always had been, unpredictable to him. Who knew what the man would do to him?

Robbie's gaze snapped over to him. "What do you want, Sportakook?" he sneered.

Sportacus tried not to fidget. Instead he opted with asking, "What are you doing out here, Robbie?" Once the words were out, he almost wanted to take them back. Yes, they were sincere and protective, but there was a lecturing quality to them that Robbie would not take kindly to.

Just as he had thought, Robbie bristled, scowling darkly. "That's none of your business," he snarled. "I can do as I please." There was a certain sort of smugness in his grey eyes.

Sportacus frowned. "You can," he said placidly. "But…Robbie…" He trailed off, uncertain. Stephanie_ had_ shared with him what Robbie believed but just going out there and flaunting all of his elfish background was against every single instinct he had.

"What?" Robbie spat, standing up defensively. He nearly towered over Sportacus.

Sportacus sighed roughly. "Robbie, there's something out there right now and it could hurt you."

Robbie drew back, wary now. "What do you mean by that, Sportadork?"

Pursing his lips, Sportacus tried to think up a way in which he could explain without exactly revealing his magical race. Mind tired and worn from lack of sleep and energy, he could think of nothing that fit his self-imposed requirements. For Robbie's safety, he would just have to give it up.

"There's a…magical being running around Lazytown, Robbie. It has powers that I don't know how to defend against. And," here he hesitated speaking, the naïve belief of goodwill in everyone prevailing in his mind, "this elf's kind is usually not very nice."

Robbie stared blankly at him for a moment. Then he smirked. "So there are elves? And you're one, aren't you?" Those eyes held a calculating edge that Sportacus only saw when the man was thinking of ways to run him out of town—one of the last things that needed to happen right now.

Sportacus blew out another sigh, frustration levels rising as Robbie blatantly missed his point. Dealing with children and having the temperament he did meant that Sportacus usually had an almost unlimited amount of patience and tolerance. Once again, his lack of sleep was being a rather annoying obstacle, as was Robbie's single-mindedness.

"That doesn't matter," Sportacus tried to impress, but Robbie was still smirking, eyes still analytical and sharp. "What matters is that there's a dark elf in Lazytown and it could hurt you."

Defiantly, Robbie crossed his arms and settled into his stance. "I'll be fine," he said languidly, his smirk quirking strangely on one side.

"No, Robbie. I don't think you should be wandering around at night. The svart—"

Sportacus's words halted when Robbie scowled blackly at him and leaned into his space. "What does it matter?" he hissed. "Leave me be. I'll be fine."

Trying to curtail his sharp frustration, Sportacus fired back, "No. You shouldn't be out here. You could get hurt!"

Something about Sportacus's words seemed to offend Robbie, causing him to sneer angrily. "What do you care?" he retorted. "Go back to playing hero with the kiddies, Sportaflop."

Color rose in Sportacus's cheeks. "I care, Robbie," he replied lowly. There were more words about that particular subject tangling for attention in the forefront of his mind, but this was neither the time nor the place for _those_ words. Suddenly, he was aware that he was much too far into Robbie's space, the two of them almost intimately close. Here he could see every shade of cloudy grey, every sooty spike of eyelash, every flicker of passionate emotion. Here, he could see the curve of Robbie's sneer and the swell of mouth. He was so close; he could almost…

Trying to reign himself in, Sportacus stepped back and looked away. "I care, Robbie," he repeated softly. "I…I just don't want you to get hurt."

There was a quiet pause as Robbie just stared at him. Then, "Whatever you say, Sportakook," but there was a distinct lack of emotion in the words. "I don't want to be out here anyway," he said with his usual petulance, no matter how affected it seemed. With that, he turned and stomped away, his figure blending into the dark.

Sportacus let out a sigh. Once this whole situation was dealt with he would be able to deal with _this_ situation with Robbie. He turned back the way he came and walked slowly, magic reaching out in effort to search out the mysterious being haunting Lazytown.

It was unexpected that his magic slammed against dark magic. He physically reared back, his own magic rushing back to him. His eyes swept his surroundings…and then he froze. Ahead of him there was a woman, her body a curvy hourglass figure against the shadows. Then there was the spark of magic and she was gone, as if she had never been there. If it hadn't been for the oily feeling of that magic that still lingered on his own, he would have believed he had simply imagined her.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 9/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: OMG THNXS GAIS FOR THE REVIEWS. They made me flail in giggly joy. Furreal. Okay…so. MORE STUFF.

* * *

Sportacus did a flip and threw the baseball. There was a chorus of shouts from the children as they scrambled, mitts held high. Surprisingly, Ziggy caught the ball and the chase was on as the other children tried to get it back from him.

Sportacus laughed at the resulting chaos and stepped back as the children sped by him. Stephanie broke off from the group and came to join him, leaning against one of the brick partitions. "Hey," she said with a grin up at him.

"Having fun?" he asked.

She nodded, her grin widening. But then she continued to stare up at him, big brown eyes concerned.

Sportacus resisted a sigh. It always seemed like when Stephanie joined him, they would have some sort of heart-to-heart. Usually, it would be perfectly fine, but more of these conversations were revolving around him and his background. He was just waiting for the day she would ask for him to take off his hat or to show her some of his magic. At the thought a shiver crawled up his spine.

"Are you okay, Sportacus?" She twisted her mitt in her hands.

"I'm just fine, Stephanie. Why do you ask?"

She scuffed the ground with the toe of her shoe, glancing away almost nervously. "Well, you told us you were having trouble sleeping. And I asked Uncle about it and he said that sometimes people can't sleep because they have a lot on their mind." The last few words sounded as if they were verbatim from Mayor Meanswell.

Sportacus tried another smile for her, but she was still giving him that skeptical look. "I'm fine. Really."

She eyed him disbelievingly. "If you say so…," she finally surrendered.

"I do say so. So why don't you go and play? I think Trixie has the ball now." She gave him a last look and then was running off to join the other kids.

Crossing his arms, he leaned against the brick partitions. He had to continue his night watch. It wouldn't do for the elf to continue to hurt his charges. There was no question about it.

* * *

Robbie pulled the tiny blanket even tighter over his head and tried to ignore the silence. As it was _silence_ and he was determined to not give in and move and create some sort of noise, the silence was winning its assault. Damn it all.

All he could think of was that stupid elf. The good, heroic, flipping one, not the supposedly "dark" elf that Sportacus had warned him about. All he could think about was Sportacus, standing worriedly next to him. Sportacus, standing in his space, so close that he could practically feel the warmth radiating off the other's man skin. Sportacus, saying, "I _care_." At the thought, Robbie's stomach did a funny little curl, heat pleasantly warming his whole body.

He brought the blanket down, twisting it in his hands. No, he didn't need those kinds of ideas running around in his head. It was just fine when he could simply ignore his admiration, but when the fool went and said something like that…

Scowling, he stared up at the ceiling. Coming to a decision, he threw off the blanket. A nice quiet walk outside would clear his mind. The cool air would take away his heated thoughts. Perfect. He would only have to make sure he avoided that elf…and the new "dark elf"…

Walking over to his ladder, he frowned. That was rather strange. There was some sort of dark creature running around. What exactly did it want? If the Sports-elf were actually worried…he chewed his bottom lip with his teeth, staring up the dark entrance of his home. Was it okay to go outside and walk around?

Well…maybe if he went outside for just a little bit…and then he could come back in, so nothing would happen. Yeah. That was a good idea. It was already really late at night, so he wouldn't be out long anyway. Humming lightly under his breath to ignore his thoughts (_Sportacus Sportacus Sportacus_), he climbed through the entrance of his home and started walking.

* * *

Another night, another nighttime wandering. Nothing was coming to his attention. There was no dark magic, no elf, no anything…Had the being left after seeing the town was under the Sportacus line's guardianship? He half wanted to believe that, but then he remembered the oily magic that had curled cruelly through his airship and knew that that wasn't the reason why the dark elf hadn't shown up yet.

Rubbing idly at his crystal, Sportacus yawned. These wanderings were lasting longer and longer with the need to find the svartàlfar. The sky was still black and dark, stars still twinkling, but he could feel the pull of false dawn in his veins, the rising of the sun calling to his very nature. Yes…he would leave soon and he would sleep. The children would be put out tomorrow, he figured, since he highly doubted he'd be awake enough to actually go out and play.

Halfway through town, he felt that brush of oily magic and resisted the unfamiliar urge to curse. He followed that slick, oily spill of magic, his own bright magic plucking away at it as he moved further away from town, towards the outskirts were Robbie's billboard and silo was.

His stomach turned sickeningly, heart suddenly pounding even faster than it had been before. He was near running now, energy in his system at the thought of Robbie in danger. He ran…and then skidded to a stop when he saw the figures on the bench.

Robbie was on the bench, head leaning on the back of the edge of the bench; he looked to be asleep. That female elf was next to him, the fingers of one hand spread along his brow. Closer to her now, Sportacus could make out individual features. Her small nose was turned up, her mouth full and wide. Her eyes were dark but spaced too wide for her round face. Her hair was also dark, a long tangled plait thrown over one curved shoulder.

The oily magic curling around his, she smirked. "Hello, Sportacus 10."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 10/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for the lovely lovely reviews. Oh, and please don't hate me for this chapter. I…have a plan. Kinda.

* * *

Sportacus shifted, eyes on the elf-woman. "What do you want, svartàlfar?"

The dark magic around them twisted. He could feel its oily slickness slowly twining its way into his magic. "Oh," she sighed, tilting her head to one side. "I want your crystal, Ten."

Reflexively, Sportacus reached up and touched his emblazoned crystal, feeling the magic sing through him. The black magic jerked away as his own magic brightened and sparked, linked by his touch on the crystal. "Why?" he asked softly.

She scoffed and shifted over, leaning against Robbie now. "Well, Sportacus Ten," she said slowly and carefully as if she were speaking to a small child. "That crystal is very powerful. It enhances magic. And I can use something like that."

Her eyes were wide and bright, fingers spreading even wider on the pale skin of Robbie's brow. Her dark magic twitched at her words, curling fiercely, ravenously.

Sportacus refused to take that step back, instead sending out a few more tendrils of his magic, feeling her magic burn in response. "Why would you want it? What would you do with it?" The edges of his crystal case were cutting into his fingers; a twist of magic curled around his wounds, healing and healing.

Scoffing, her face turned twisted and ugly. "Why do you think, fool? That magic should not be used to protect these…pathetic _humans_," she spat. "It should be used to strengthen our hold over them."

Sportacus nearly flinched at those words. He believed so much in goodwill and generosity, but this svartàlfar was throwing all those beliefs in his face. Maybe his mamma had been right; maybe all the svartàlfar were greedy and cruel.

He rubbed his thumb over the crystal and felt the rush of light magic. He could not give up his crystal, especially for reasons like that. And yet, there was something about the spark in her eyes and the turn to her sneer that set warning alarms off in his mind.

"What will you do if I don't?"

Her laugh was high-pitched, spiraling higher and higher in hysteria. "Not give it to me, Ten?" For a moment, her hand broke contact with Robbie's brow. The man shifted in his spot, eyelashes fluttering. He groaned. Sportacus held his breath, his magic now fighting the black magic around the human.

But then the svartàlfar placed her hand over his forehead once more, fingers stroking the pale skin as if he were some sort of pet. At the renewed touch, her oily magic reared back and pushed the brilliant, protective magic away from Robbie's form. "You already know I have a hold of your town, Ten." She cocked her head girlishly to one side. "We both know that I have the power to plague this town with pain and disease. And I will."

Her smile was razor sharp and without any sort humor or kindness. "Also, there is this man." She smiled down at him; then her eyes, sharp and calculating, cut over to Sportacus. "I have seen you with this man. And obviously you care about him."

She rolled her eyes and scowled darkly. "Although, you damn light elves care about everything in existence. Disgusting," she spat. But then she sniffed delicately and resumed her place in her explanatory lines. "You care about him. It is easy to see that you will do anything for this human."

She looked down contemplatively, fingers drawing lightly over pale skin and dark hair. "Though, if you should pick a human, he is one of the better ones." A bemused look, her expression softening into something almost normal. "Almost like a svartàlfar himself. Or maybe a warlock, instead."

Then her expression lightened in cruel joy and the elf-woman said, "You have seen the extent of my _mara_ powers. You have heard of the places of terror I take the children in their dreams. I have even stolen into this man's mind for his night dreams. I go easily into minds, just as easily as you flip about and be of the Sportacus line."

Sportacus's stomach dropped to somewhere around his boots. What, exactly, was her threat there? Was…was Robbie in more danger than he had originally thought? His breath caught and blood slid down his hand as his fingers tightly gripped his crystal, magic now at a standstill with the simple thought of _protect Robbie_.

"I will go into his mind," the elf-woman hissed. "I will lock him so deep in his mind that he will never be able to find a way out. He will be nothing more than a shell for the rest of his days." Suddenly, she giggled, bringing her free hand up to cover her now smiling mouth. "Isn't it just delicious?"

She held out her hand. "The crystal, Ten."

"Let go of him first," Sportacus said quietly.

She sneered. "Never." Then she resumed her cheery smiling. "I will just lock him in his mind now. Then I will leave. And then I will start on your other charges. How do you like that, Ten? Guardianship over a whole town of human shells? Sportacus Nine would be so proud." There was something mocking about her tone in those last words.

The crystal? His cherished, Sportacus line crystal? He took in Robbie's long-limbed, loose sprawl on the bench. He thought of the black scowl and dark eyes and long, wordy rants. There was no contest here. Without another word he unhooked his crystal from his vest and tossed it to the side.

The svartàlfar sprang from Robbie's side, grasping the crystal up triumphantly and crowing something to the skies. Sportacus, more concerned with the pale human, ran over to the bench and sat, not hearing a word she said.

"Robbie?" he asked quietly, worriedly touching the smooth cheek with his fingers.

Robbie turned his head and his mouth parted. Sportacus saw the flash of dark iris underneath fluttering eyelashes.

And then, almost suddenly, the sun rose.

The svartàlfar screeched. Startled, Sportacus turned to her. She had both arms up, her skin rapidly turning grey. Snarling, she spun towards them and threw out a whip of dark magic. Magic charged from the rising sun, Sportacus raised a shield defensively around him and Robbie but confusedly felt no shock of dark magic against his own. Then her screech suddenly died off as she became a stone statue, just like the ones that had stood at the edges of the forest in Sportacus's home.

Heart pounding, Sportacus let out a slow exhale. She was gone, his crystal was safe, and…

Turning frantically, Sportacus grabbed hold of Robbie. There was no flutter of eyelash now, no sign of waking. He gently shook the man. "Robbie?"

Nothing. Hands shaking, Sportacus pressed his fingers to throat for a pulse; thankfully, it was still strong against his fingertips. And yet…

Another shake. "Robbie? Robbie?"

Still nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 11/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: Transition chapter which was a pain to write. Getting towards the real point of this story. Yes. And thank you everybody for such awesome reviews!

* * *

It was silent.

A week before, there had been a statue on the outskirts of town, dark grey stone terribly lifelike and frightening. For little less than an hour, one stone hand had been curled around a crystal. Yet after that hour, three of the fingers had been broken off and the shimmering crystal had disappeared. Before the day had completely broken, the statue had been moved to the forests, where the children of the to wnwould not stumble upon it.

It was silent. The week before, the children had been subdued due to their town "hero". He had been acting strange, saying he could not sleep. He had been tired and less energetic during the day, ending his playtime with them earlier and earlier. Their town "villain" ("misunderstood…guy!" he would correct them indignantly) had been surprisingly absent, causing no sort of tricks or pranks that, in the end, would make the children laugh even louder and smile more brightly.

(The children themselves had also been feeling exhausted themselves. Nightmares and sicknesses had been plaguing them, bringing down one child or another for a day before it moved onto another.)

Now the children were in the courtyard, all gathered around one bench. They were talking quietly with each other, horribly somber for such a bright day. They had been told of the tragedy and they were still trying to understand it. So they remained quiet, trying to somehow comprehend it.

They had all visited the hospital and had seen the still form. It had not settled well with any of them. They had all seen how their hero had been there, face drawn. He had been absent for the whole week, hiding both in his airship and at the hospital. Sometimes they would see him walking (actually walking!) back to his airship after visiting the hospital and he would be pale with shadows under tired blue eyes.

Only the small pink-haired child would approach him at this time, grasping his large hand in her slender one and talking quietly to him with a small smile. Then he would leave and vanish into his airship, the pink-haired child rejoining her friends.

It was silent.

* * *

The only sound in the sterile room was the constant beeps of the various machines hooked up to Robbie. Against the white sheets, he looked frail and washed-out. Comatose, the doctors had muttered to each other. There were no signs of a concussion and his brain activity was relatively normal (for one who has comatose that is), but there was nothing the doctors could do. They could only wait until Robbie woke up.

Sportacus, the only one privy to what had happened with the svartàlfar, knew the true reason behind Robbie's state was black magic. He had tried multiple times to heal Robbie, but his magic simply drained away until his reserves were empty. Even with the enhancing power of the Sportacus line crystal, his magic was simply hitting the wall of the magic the svartàlfar had somehow surrounded Robbie with.

Shifting in the uncomfortable plastic chair one of the kind nurses had left him, Sportacus reached out and drew his fingers lightly over the slender hand on the bed sheets. The svartàlfar was right; Robbie was just a shell this way.

Sportacus, however, had an idea.

He had seen the Elders go into minds before of the elves that had fallen too deeply into themselves through magic. The Elders would reach into the mind and see if the spirit of the person was still there or if it had been truly lost. Of course, the Elders had much power with which to do this kind of task.

But Sportacus had the crystal. The svartàlfar had wanted it because of its powers. Maybe…just maybe the crystal would be able to boost his own magic enough so that he would be able to go into Robbie's mind and try to draw his spirit out of whatever hole the svartàlfar had trapped him in.

It was early in the day now and he had rested his magic so that his reserves were at their highest point. He had spoken with the nurses when he had gotten in and one had mentioned that Mr. Rotten did not have any tests scheduled today so there would be doctors coming in and checking over the vitals, basic, routine work. Yesterday, he had talked to Mayor Meanswell and the Mayor had said that he had spoken with the parents of the children that hung around Robbie; they, as a group, had decided that the children needed a few days away from the hospital. And, as far as Sportacus knew, nobody else would be visiting during the day. He would have the whole day, alone, to attempt this.

Gently, Sportacus reached up and placed the fingers of one hand over the pale brow. If he concentrated, he could feel the oily magic swirling beneath his fingers. He ran a tendril of magic against it and winced as the black magic completely engulfed the small, radiant wisp. He fanned his fingers out, almost idly brushing away the dark strands of hair that had fallen to cover the closed eyes.

Then he shut his own eyes and concentrated, felt that undercurrent of magic. He pulled forward his own bright magic and the glowing spark of the Sportacus crystal. And then he _pushed_, thinking only of Robbie, brilliant and creative and prickly and in Lazytown where he belonged and not in this frighteningly sterile hospital.

That oily magic fought frantically against his, but the crystal sparked bright fire and that oily magic broke under his own. Sportacus fell into darkness.

In the hospital room, Sportacus slumped over, head against the sheets, seemingly asleep. The only sign of movement was the twitch of his fingers on Robbie's forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 12/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: YAY. Stuff. Hope you like!

* * *

Sportacus opened his eyes. There was wide open sky above him, bright blue in color, with fluffy white clouds spanning it. He rolled and pushed up onto his hands and knees, glancing warily around him. There were rolling hills with bright green grass, a few trees speckled here and there. And far off into the distance were woods, dark green and inscrutable. The whole scene was picturesque, if a little baffling.

Standing, Sportacus brushed off his clothes and looked around once more. Actually, despite the absence of a billboard and a silo, the area rather looked like the landscape around Robbie's home. Fitting, if he had truly found his way into Robbie's mind. Faced with a simple outside area, Sportacus suddenly felt as if he were in over his head.

He knew nothing of finding lost spirits or of navigating minds. What if he somehow made things worse? What if he completely messed up somehow? Taking a deep breath in, Sportacus pushed those doubts to the back of his mind. Robbie was lost and leaving him as he were would only succeed in keeping him trapped in that hospital bed, eternally asleep, much like a princess in one of the children's fairy tales.

He glanced around again. Sooner or later, he would have to start moving in the hopes of finding Robbie. The only change in scenery was the forest, so that would probably be his best bet. Sportacus started walking towards the woods.

However, as he got closer to the forest, it started to feel as if there were somebody…watching him. Stopping, he glanced around again. There was nobody, just trees in his sights. He eyed the trees carefully. There always was the possibility that the trees were somehow watching him; they could be alive.

Eyeing one particularly tall tree as he passed it, he nearly ran into the person that was suddenly standing before him. When he did see who it was, he stopped, eyes widening. It was Robbie, but this man was dressed in pale yellow clothes instead of the familiar purple Sportacus was used to; the color washed out his skin, making him look paler than usual.

Robbie gasped excitedly and exclaimed, "OH! You're here! I thought maybe, but oh, this is so wonderful!" He threw up his hands at the last words. Bouncing on his toes and clapping his hands, Robbie laughed cheerily.

Sportacus almost drew away. This…this was so unlike the Robbie that he knew. Maybe that svartàlfar had done something to him when she had thrown that magic?

"Such a wonderful gift!" Robbie cried and then threw his arms around Sportacus in a tight hug. There was a brief moment of warm contact and then this Robbie drew back, grinning brightly. "I need to tell," a pause, as if he were debating who to tell, "everyone! They'd like this surprise!" And then he was gone, sprinting away from Sportacus so quickly that he was soon within the woods.

Sportacus gaped. Robbie was never that flat-out cheery…or that active. Where…what exactly had happened to him when he had been trapped? The magic must have done something to Robbie.

Slowly, Sportacus started walking again, going through that strange encounter over and over again. Since he kept focused on the woods, this time he saw the person that was coming towards him. It was Robbie—again—, but this time he was dressed completely in white and was wearing a pair of small, square eyeglasses. And this one was scowling, a much more familiar expression.

When Robbie was close enough to do so, the man latched onto his arm and glared down at him. "What are you doing here, elf?"

He looked…tired. The grey eyes were almost glassy, shadows beneath them. Sportacus gently pried at the strong fingers. "I'm trying to find you. I mean…I thought I had…" and he looked behind him, frowning again from the weird meeting with the Robbie in yellow.

This Robbie sighed. "Yes, I know. Surprise found me and told me that you were here." Then that angry expression was back, as if Robbie had heard something he didn't like. "But what do you mean 'find me'?"

Sportacus frowned, mind catching on one small thing. Distractedly, he answered, "I can break the magic from inside your mind and pull your spirit back to reality." Pause as he realized what exactly was wrong with Robbie's sentence. "What do you mean 'surprise found you'?"

Robbie rubbed at his brow, as if his head were aching. "The me in yellow. That was Surprise."

"Like…like the emotion?" Sportacus asked, confused.

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Yes, like the emotion. Where else do you think emotions come from?"

Sportacus looked past this white-clothed figure to the dark woods. "So that was Surprise…so what are you?" Looking again at the sharp glasses, he muttered quietly, "You act like Robbie, but you are not, are you?"

Robbie pursed his mouth. "So you can tell, can you? Good. If you're going to be gallivanting about in my mind, then you're going to need to be able to tell which of us are personae and which is the All."

Sportacus looked blankly at him. He knew something important was being said, but it was if the words were in some other language.

Sighing, Robbie rubbed at his temples. When he spoke his voice had a vaguely pedantic tone to it. "The Personae, like Surprise—who you just met—and I are simply what make up the All. The All is the man you see day in and day out—the man and person, Robbie Rotten."

"Oh."

"Yes. _Oh_." Robbie scowled at him. "So it's good you can tell I'm not the All because you if tried to bring one of the personae out…" He quieted, gaze darkening.

"What would happen?"

"Nothing good," Robbie snapped. He turned and started walking briskly, Sportacus following him without a word. "Now, you're going to need a guide through the forest. If you went in by yourself, you'd never get out. And since I'm the one who has to organize this who place—"

Quickly, Sportacus grabbed Robbie's arm and spun him around. "Who—or what—are you?"

Huffing, Robbie ripped his arm out of Sportacus's grip and adjusted his glasses in a self-important manner. "I am Experience and Organizer, Guardian and Common Sense." He started walking again, throwing over his shoulder, "Most of the personae just call me Wisdom."

The forest was before them. Robbie paused for a moment, threw a glance over his shoulder at Sportacus, and shrugged. "This may be dangerous. Are you sure you want to try to find the All?"

Sportacus looked at this strange Robbie, all in white, and said, "Of course. We need Robbie back."

Wisdom sighed and walked into the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 13/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: Yeah, you know how I said this story is two ideas mashed together? One was a tiny little idea, the other completely plotted out. Some stuff is going to pop up from that plot…which means I have to go find my notes…damn. But thanks for the reviews!

* * *

There was no path in the forest. Wisdom just seemed to be randomly walking around, jumping over the curled roots that got in his way and brushing aside the long branches. Sportacus followed faithfully. They walked, and the forest few darker and darker around them

It was as they were walking past a particularly wide tree when something unusual happened. Light flashed out of the corner of Sportacus's eye and he curiously turned towards it. On that wide tree, light flashed and spread. Then a woman formed on it, as if she were some sort of projection or movie.

The woman was thin with curling black hair pinned away from her thin face. Her grey eyes were warm as she smiled. However, the angle of this projection was strange…as if he were looking up at her.

Up ahead, Wisdom stopped. "Come on, Sportacus. That's only a memory."

"A…memory?"

"Yes, you know. A _memory_. It's not important."

Sportacus was going to turn away from the memory-woman, but then she leaned forward and spoke in an echoing voice. "How do you like it, Robbie?"

The view panned across her to light blue walls and a bright orange chair—Robbie's home. The woman walked back into the view as she flopped into the chair. "This place was one of the Rotten vaults, before everything was lost. I figured we could use it as our own place, hmm?" She ran her fingers over the fuzzy orange fabric of the chair. "And I found this in a yard sale. There's a blanket that goes with it and a pair of earmuffs."

"Earmuffs?" a high voice piped.

She laughed lightly. "Yes. I'm not sure why there're earmuffs, but you can use them Robbie. You know you sleep lightly."

The view—no, it was Robbie's memory, so Robbie's viewpoint—Robbie ran up to the woman and the view bounced as he joined her in the chair. "I love this place, Mamma. It's wonderful. Do you think we can bring cake down here?"

The woman—Robbie's mother, oh, they looked so much alike, truly—laughed and pulled her son closer. "Of course, my dear. Why wouldn't we?"

And then a bat, a real wooden baseball bat, came out of nowhere and smacked into the side of the tree. It made a loud _crack_ in the otherwise silent forest, fissures spidering from the impact point. The memory flickered and went out as Robbie, this one in deep red and scowling at Sportacus, stepped forward, clenching the bat tightly.

"What are you doing here?" the personae asked furiously. "This is not your mind, is it, Sportaflop? You shouldn't be here," it hissed. It swung the bat as its side as it stalked forward, ignoring how Sportacus backpedaled.

It only stopped when Wisdom stepped in between them. "Now, now, Anger, get a hold of yourself. He's going to find the All."

Anger scowled even more furiously than before. He swung the bat up and pointed the end at Sportacus. "You really think this idiot can find the All? How foolish are you?" he yelled. Color rose into his pale cheeks.

Wisdom set his arms akimbo and frowned. "He's the only one who can get the All back to reality."

Anger sneered. "And why do you even think returning the All to reality is a good idea? Haven't you realized how much of an idiot the All is? Apparently, he doesn't listen to you at all."

Wisdom sighed. "You know you shouldn't say that," he chided gently. The tone of voice seemed only to further infuriate Anger.

Taking the bat in both hands, Anger swung it violently into another tree. Both Sportacus and Wisdom winced at the resulting _crack_. "I shouldn't say that! Are you serious? Have you heard the dribble that comes from you? I'm only telling the truth!" Another swing, another _crack_.

Sportacus stepped forward. "That's not the truth," he said calmly, ignoring the glare he received. "Robbie is intelligent. He's the smartest person in Lazytown."

The sneer seemed to become even fiercer. "Yeah, because that's so hard, to be smart in a town full of idiots. So, Robbie is the smartest idiot."

Wisdom let out frustrated exhale and pinched the bride of his nose. "Hey, Anger." Anger's eyes narrowed at the white-clothed personae. "Did you know Surprise is wandering around in the forest?"

"…_What_?" Anger hissed. He snarled out something that was no doubt foul and violent and stalked away, bat swinging at his side. It did not take long for the red of Anger's clothes to blend into the shadows of the forest.

Wisdom straightened and started walking once more. "Anger, thankfully, has a very, ah, short attention span."

Sportacus glanced behind him. "Was it a good idea to send him after Surprise?" He thought of the yellow-clothed, cheery personae and winced when he thought of Anger.

There was a snort for his answer. "Anger will get distracted by something else before he finds Surprise." A pause. "And even if he finds Surprise, Surprise has the strange ability to hide really well, really quickly."

Sportacus let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad Robbie doesn't express that much anger," he said quietly.

Stepping over another knotted tree branch, Wisdom absently answered, "Anger doesn't get listened to much. The All's mother always talked of calmness and peace. She was…very kind. The All took that very seriously."

Sportacus glanced back again and then almost tripped over a root. "Was that Robbie's mother in the memory?" It was almost a stupid question, but necessary.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Lily Rotten. She was a very good mother." Wisdom glanced over at another tree and then turned his attention to protruding branches. "There are a lot of memories of her in the forest."

Sportacus almost wanted to stop, so he could find more of these memories, but Robbie was the main concern right now. Once he got Robbie back to reality, back to Lazytown, Sportacus could ask as many questions as he could.

…Whether or not they were actually answered was a completely different issue, but it didn't really matter. What mattered was Robbie being back.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 14/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: I found those notebooks I need. Now, I just need to work those ideas into the plot I already have, dang it. Plus: right now, I only have a vague idea where I'm going. YAY. (Or not.)

* * *

They continued walking. The forest got darker and darker as they walked, the trees getting thicker and taller. Wisdom walked briskly, sure of his path, while Sportacus kept stumbling, unsure of where to actually put his feet. Every once in a while, Sportacus would see the flicker of light from a memory out of the corner of his eye, but usually they were too far off to see what they were.

Sometimes, he would pass one of the memories and see them as they played.

There was the customary flash of light and Sportacus nearly tripped over a root as a memory started. As he pushed himself off the damp ground, he saw how the view of the memory bounced, up-down, up-down, accompanied by the sound of loud, echoing gasps. Robbie's eyes followed the path of a lined track that appeared to be outside somewhere.

There was a sudden, echoing laugh. "You have one more lap to go, Robbie!"

The view panned over, across trees and blue skies, to land on a man. He was tall, broad-shouldered and almost overly muscular; messy brown hair flopped over narrowed, brown eyes. "C'mon," the man encouraged. "One more to go, son." This man…was Robbie's father?

Suddenly, Robbie's mother Lily Rotten walked into the picture; she did not look at all pleased. She swatted the man on the arm. "Stop it, Robert," she scolded. "He didn't do anything wrong."

The man scowled. "Lily, he's been skipping classes at school. That's not a good thing. We need to stop it now."

Lily scowled right back at him. Sportacus almost smiled at the familiar expression. "We've seen his grades though. He says the classes are boring, and I believe him." Robert almost opened his mouth again, but Lily continued. "I don't care what you say." And she turned her back on him to face Robbie.

Her smile was bright. "Let's go to the bakery, okay? We can get some cake, alright?" The view bobbed and she got closer as Robbie moved towards her. A small child-hand took hers and they walked off together, the memory flickering off.

"ELF!" Wisdom called. "Stop lagging, or else you're going to get lost in here!" Sportacus hurried after, getting close to Wisdom. Wisdom scowled as he walked. "They are only memories," he impressed. "We need to keep focused."

They passed another tree that had flickering light on it. This view was of Robbie's home, blue walls and orange chair present but glass tubes and messy worktables missing, although the scene was strangely blurry. "I've sold the house and the bakery," Robbie whispered in a lost, echoing voice. "This is all I have."

It was hard to breathe as Sportacus watched the view go completely blurry and the memory suddenly flickered off. "What…what was that?" Sportacus asked.

Without looking, Wisdom said, "The All can tell you when you free him." A sigh. "Now, come on, elf."

More walking, and more tripping, and Sportacus ignored any and all flickering lights he saw, aware that they were in the privacy of Robbie's mind. He caught strange images—a ramshackle house lovingly filled with mementos, a colorful bakery, the pale, locker-filled halls of a school building, Robbie's lair, the empty, pale halls of some other building. He let them pass by without comment, averting his eyes so he would not get caught in them. As he continued to stumble and trip his way through the darkening forest, the distance between him and Wisdom got farther and farther.

Another memory flickered onto the tree next to him. The view was the pages of a book. Then the book suddenly got ripped away, a sneering voice saying, "Look it, it's nerdy Robert Rotten. Whatcha doing, nerd? Something dumb, isn't it?" The book was dropped to the grass, pages crumpling as it landed.

Sportacus froze as the view went up. There were three nondescript teenagers, the ringleader grinning maliciously. Robbie's voice, still young and disdainful, said, "Reading, which is something far beyond your grasp."

Sportacus wanted to stop this memory, stop whatever this bully was going to do, but this memory would continue to play, hauntingly so. So, he turned from the tree and started trying to find his way again.

Then, "What are you boys doing?" It was an older, deeper voice that said this, commanding.

Eyes wide, Sportacus turned back to the memory. Next to the bullies was Sportacus Nine, his Pabbi. He wore the yellow clothing that was so familiar at home, the crystal a single, shining spot on the vest. Expression shifting, the ringleader smiled cheerily up at Pabbi. "Nothing. Just trying to invite Robbie to play with us, Sportacus."

Pabbi grinned back down at him and ruffled the boy's hair. "Get going. We're all meeting in the courtyard." The three teenagers ran off happily, chattering between them.

The view went down as slender hands picked up the book and dusted it off.

"Robbie," Pabbi said in a tight voice. Sportacus winced. He had heard that voice as a child, that I-know-you're-hiding-something-and-I-will-find-out-what tone. It had always pulled out his guilt and discovered what recent trick he had played.

"Were those boys doing anything to you?" Pabbi asked. The tone of voice was changed now to soft and concerned.

The view went to Pabbi, who had arms akimbo on his waist, face in a soft expression. Then the view went back down to the book as thin hands tried to straighten out the bent pages. "They weren't doing anything," Robbie bit out.

Pabbi sighed. "Okay, but you know if they ever do, you can just come and talk to me." He sounded reluctant to let go of the subject. His voice seemed to soften even more as he continued, "Robbie, I had just heard of your father's death. I just wanted to say—"

"Leave me alone!" Robbie said forcefully. "I can take care of myself!"

Another sigh from Pabbi. "I know you can Robbie. Just…if you ever need to talk to somebody, you can come to me."

"Sure. Whatever," Robbie spat.

"We'll be playing in the courtyard if you want to join us," Pabbi said softly. The view went up as Pabbi actually walked away from Robbie. The world went blurry and then the memory flickered off.

Suddenly, there was the sound of sniffling which lacked the echo of the memories. Sportacus started at the noise and slowly walked forward. "Hello?" he called gently to the shadows. If there was something out here, hurt…

"I hate that memory," Robbie's voice said mournfully.

Sportacus took another step forward and saw the huddled form in the shadows. "Robbie?" he asked softly. He wanted to reach out and drag the man to him, make sure everything was alright, but he had to be careful. If he were hurt…

Robbie turned to him. There were tears trailing down his face, his mouth trembling the slightest bit. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled even deeper into the shadows. One hand clapped up to his mouth as he sobbed and Sportacus's heart broke.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 15/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: This story was only supposed to be twenty chapters. I wondered what happened to that idea. (Though it may end up like that anyway.) Thanks for all the reviews! And OMG over 1000 hits! Super THANKS!

* * *

"Robbie?" Sportacus asked again, softly. He reached out and placed a hand on the trembling shoulder. Robbie let Sportacus pull him out of the shadows and into the light. He was so pale, eyes so so dark, and there were shining streaks on his face, trails of his tears.

There was another hitching sob and Sportacus ignored all of his reservations. He pulled Robbie into a tight hug and let the man cry on his shoulder. He ran his hand along the long length of back soothingly and murmured quietly. This…this was so unlike his Robbie.

Sniffling quietly, the man pulled slightly away from him.

"Let me guess," Sportacus said softly, looking down into the wet grey of Robbie's eyes. "You are Sadness."

He got a trembling smile. One slender hand went up and rubbed at the tearing eyes. "Yes," the man agreed and stepped back. There, in the light, Sportacus could see the pale blue of Robbie's clothing. "I'm sorry I cried all over you. I just hate that memory so much. Mamma…and then Papa?" Another wet sniffle accompanied the words.

Without any of his usual qualms, Sportacus reached forward and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. "It's alright. Things like that can be overwhelming."

The smile this time wasn't so shaky. "You would understand, wouldn't you?"

A sudden shuffling in the trees had Sadness stepping closer to him, eyes now warily searching the dark canopy. "Why are you here, Sportacus?" The elf in question nearly jumped in joy at Robbie saying his name. "Do you have somebody with you or something?" There was another shuffle in the treetops. Eyes wide, Sadness took one of Sportacus's hands in his.

Sportacus's breath caught in his throat and he hesitantly curled his fingers around the shaking ones. "I did have a guide. Wisdom was showing me, but then I tripped and he…" Sportacus glanced around; there was no sign of the white-clothed personae anywhere. "Disappeared," he finished.

Sadness let out a sigh, though his eyes were still directed upwards. "Wisdom always gets on some tangent or other and gets distracted. You…you just shouldn't be left in the forest alone." He sounded worried.

"Why not?" Sportacus asked curiously. Wisdom had said the same thing, but the personae hadn't elaborated.

There was another step closer and Sadness was pressed against his side, wonderfully warm and lithe. "Well, there's Defense," the grey eyes flickered worriedly over to the shadows between the trees before he continued, "and the Instincts, which always means Glanni is near." Then those eyes went back up to the treetops. "Outside the forest," Sadness said in a whisper, "you'd be fine. You'd run into a personae or two. If Wisdom didn't come and kick you out, Defense would. But you've made it so far into the forest, seen so many secrets…"

Sadness swallowed, the click of his dry throat loud in the sudden silence. "I don't want you to get hurt," he murmured quietly. Tears gathered in the cloudy eyes again and Sadness wiped futilely at them. "Damn," he bit out and then started moving, dragging Sportacus with him.

"We need to find Wisdom," he said. "I can't do anything about Defense or the Instincts, but Wisdom can always hold them back. They're so much stronger than me and if they found us, we are in so much trouble."

His fingers were shaking again, so Sportacus gently squeezed the slender hand. "We'll be alright. We just need to find Wisdom."

"I can never find Wisdom though," Sadness said quickly, almost frantically, eyes darting around.

Sportacus winced. Sorrow was an emotional thing, whereas intelligence was, obviously, logic-based. Of course the two personae would not run into each other that often.

In spite of his words, they could soon hear the yells of, "You damn elf! Where the hell are you?" Sportacus called back happily and sure enough, Wisdom stomped through the trees and shadows to grab hold of him.

"You need a leash," Wisdom grumpily informed him. "You keep getting away from me."

And then Wisdom noticed Sadness. "Get out of here," Wisdom snapped. "You're neither wanted nor needed here."

Sadness drew back if his hit, shoulders coming up. Tears were already gathering in the shadowed eyes, the shine magnifying and crystallizing every shade of grey.

"Be nice," Sportacus ordered sternly. Wisdom pouted childishly, crossed his arms, and turned away. Rolling his eyes at the behavior, Sportacus looked towards Sadness. He took one hand in his and patted it gently. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sadness," he said.

Still turned away from them, Wisdom snorted in disbelief.

His words drew a thin smile from the personae. "Really?" he asked quietly.

"I like any part of Robbie," Sportacus replied truthfully, smiling.

Wisdom was saying something under his breath, but Sportacus completely ignored it in favor of being with Sadness, who, contrary to his aspect, brightened some at the words.

Then there was a sudden crash in the undergrowth that had the brightness in Sadness's face completely draining away. The persona was white as he stepped closer to Sportacus, actually standing protectively in the way of the direction of the noises. Was it those instincts Sadness had mentioned? Or that strong defense?

In spite of what Sadness had said, Wisdom didn't seem at all afraid. He let out a frustrated sigh, on hand going up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I forgot," he said dryly. "I found a straggler." His eyes cut over to Sportacus. "He was looking to meet you."

Sportacus took in Sadness's shaking. Was it that defense, the one who would be able to kick him out of Robbie's mind?

Then a bright orange ball of energy burst through the trees.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 16/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: This is gonna be somewhere between 20-25 chapters I think. Thanks, guys, for all the reviews, alerts, and favs!

* * *

The bright orange ball spun through the air in a somersault, straightened, and then stuck its dismount. "Tada!" shouted the orange-clothed Robbie, throwing his hands up in the air. He spotted the three of them, two personae, one elf, and waved frantically at them. "Hi, guys!"

Sportacus glanced around. Wisdom was shaking his head, though there was a slight, amused smile on his face. Sadness wasn't shaking anymore, but his skin had gone a sickly shade of grey. "I'll…I'll just be going now," he croaked and hurried away before anybody could get in a word edgewise.

This new personae pouted. "Hey, why's Sadness leaving? He always does that when I get here."

Wisdom actually let out a little laugh. "You are Happiness. He is Sadness. Of course he leaves when you get here."

Happiness let out an enlightened, little, "Oh."

So, that was Robbie's Happiness? It fit, what with the bright grin and bright clothes. Those grey eyes lighted on him and the bright grin somehow got even brighter. "Hey, it's Sportacus!" The personae bounded over and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Wow, I am glad you're here," he said when he pulled back, completely oblivious to Sportacus's shocked expression. "It's so weird having the All actually inside the mind."

Wisdom was now snickering into his hand as Happiness continued to babble. Sportacus was simply trying to restart any of his thought processes. His brain rebooted enough to hear something about "cake" and "sugar" before it crashed again. Robbie as pure happiness was…so different, so energetic.

Wisdom must have caught his frazzled expression because he stepped forward and placed a hand on Happiness's shoulder. "Slow down," he ordered, a smile still lingering on his face. "The elf isn't used to an infusion of pure happiness."

Happiness grinned. "Sorry, I'm a little much I know. Only children get the full intensity of happiness."

Sportacus shook away his shock long enough to turn to Wisdom and ask, "Why is that?"

Wisdom stepped away from Happiness. "Mature minds are tempered by other things—"

"Like you, you big stick in the mud," Happiness threw in.

Wisdom stopped, glared, and when Happiness said nothing more, continued with, "Yes, by other things such as wisdom, responsibility, or restraint."

Happiness looked around, his cheerful expression fading away to neutrality. "Why are you here, Wisdom? This isn't a nice place."

"We are looking for the All," Wisdom said exasperatedly. "I told you that when you tackled me in the first place."

"Still, you didn't say you were taking the path through the forest," Happiness replied quietly, eyes moving from trees to shifting shadows.

"What other way would there be?" Wisdom bit out.

Happiness's gaze went distance. "I don't know," he said slowly. "Go over the forest?" he suggested.

Wisdom looked ready to kill somebody. Sportacus stifled his laughter just in case Wisdom turned that look on him. So…Robbie's creativity and ingenuity stemmed from Happiness? Interesting.

Happiness's eyebrows furrowed together, mouth not quite in a frown. "So does that mean you're going even deeper into the forest?" he asked.

"Yes." Wisdom narrowed his eyes. "Unless you want to suggest a different way?" he offered snidely.

"Not really." Happiness's eyes landed on one thick tree. "It's just scary, you know?"

"No," Wisdom drawled. "I don't."

Sportacus swallowed down his laughter as Happiness took a step towards one of the trees. "I mean, look," Happiness cried as lights flickered over the thick trunk.

A memory. The light flickered, and then steadied. The view steadied on pale hallways, fluorescent lighting illuminating the area. Robbie's eyes panned across and landed on his father, head in his big hands. His father's head came up, eyes bloodshot and tired. A wan smile came onto his face as one big hand reached out. The bangs in front of the view ruffled with the movement.

"She's gone, Robbie," the man muttered. Tears started leaking from the brown eyes. "Gone," he repeated sadly and then the head dropped again into his hands.

The light flickered and was gone again, the memory vanished.

Happiness made an unpleasant face at the tree and wiggled his fingers at it. "You need something better," he muttered. As if a cue, light flickered on the tree again, the view finally evening out to a scene of a plain bedroom and Lily Rotten, smiling happily.

"Be happy," she said, smile widening. "The Rottens have a long, rich history." She tapped one finger on Robbie's nose and the view scrunched as he narrowed his eyes and twitched back from the touch.

"Well, what is it?" the small-child voice asked.

The scene jumbled and shifted as she picked Robbie up and settled him on her lap. "Well, our name comes from something called the rotten stone. See the Rotten family started out as jewelers. And a rotten stone is a stone where you polish gems. And our family spread out and traded the jewels that we made and we grew wealthier as we continued moving. Then we finally settled up here a few centuries ago and put all our valuables in those vaults I showed you."

She bounced Robbie up and down, still grinning. "The vaults are empty now, but we have still have the property. One day I'm going to clean one up and we'll have a play area, okay, Robbie?"

The view scrunched up again. "But people are still gonna make fun of me, mamma!"

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Robbie's cheek. "Be proud of your name, though, Robbie." She leaned back again, eyes going past Robbie as she frowned bemusedly. "There's even a pirate in our family," she baited.

"Cool," Robbie whispered. Then the whine came back, "But they call me rotten!"

She laughed. "You're not rotten; you're only misunderstood, Robbie!" And they laughed together as she tickled him. The light flickered and died out.

"See?" Happiness asked excitedly, bouncing on his toes.

"Thank you," Wisdom drawled and adjusted his glasses self-importantly. "Now we must be going, Happiness. We need to find the All."

Happiness actually frowned, the expression so out of place. "Okay," he said uncertainly. Then he bounced back over to Sportacus, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then bounded away, calling over his shoulder, "Have fun!"

Shocked, Sportacus raised a hand to his cheek. Wisdom rolled his eyes, grabbed his wrist, and growled, "Come on, elf. We need to get through his forest before something else attacks us!" When Sportacus dragged his feet, eyes still distant, Wisdom barked, "Stop mooning and let's go!" Sportacus stepped up the pace, but a smile was on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 17/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: Sorry if the updates take too long for you guys, but I do have other stories and other things (yanno, like RL) on my plate. But thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

As they walked the forest got darker and darker, whatever light that had lit their path now mostly blocked by the heavy canopy; it was just with the little bit of light filtered through the leaves that illuminated their way. The trees got thicker and pulled in closer around them, the flickering of the memory-lights slowly dying away to nothing. As Wisdom stomped along whatever path he saw, he had to push away branches and squirm around tree trunks. "Keep close," he hissed to Sportacus as he edged through a thin space between two close trees. "We don't want you getting lost in here. The last thing the All needs is the Instincts or Defense coming after you. Or, All forbid, _Glanni_."

Glanni? Hadn't he heard that before? Hadn't Sadness mentioned it—him when he had been talking about the Instincts? "What, exactly, is Glanni?" he asked Wisdom.

Wisdom shot him a glare over one white shoulder and let the branch he was holding swing back. It missed Sportacus's face by centimeters. "Nothing," he answered roughly.

Sportacus reached through all the branches and sticks and wrapped one hand firmly around Wisdom's arm. "Both you and Sadness mentioned him. He must be of some concern," he tried logically, hoping to appeal to Wisdom's main characteristic.

Instead, Wisdom ripped him arm out of Sportacus's grasp and narrowed his eyes even further. "Nothing," he repeated. "You just worry about the Instincts and the Defense."

Sportacus eyed the trees and squeezed his way through him, carefully following his guide. "Why do I need to worry about them?" he asked curiously, still quite not sure why these figures elicited such a response whereas the mysterious Glanni did not.

Cursing lowly but creatively under his breath, Wisdom stumbled over a few twisted roots. Then, on more or less even footing, he explained. "Everyone has instincts. The need for food, shelter, water, and sleep, fight or flight, lust, and will to live are just a few of them. They're very…ah, primitive. They see you and most likely, will steal you away for whatever purpose their particular instinct tells them to." He threw a wary glance up at the canopy.

Then he continued, his tone taking on a lecture-like quality despite how they were in the middle of a dark forest. "It's Defense you may need to worry about. He's the personae of protecting oneself. Since you've seen so much, he may just attack." One shoulder lifted in a shrug. "Who knows what exactly will happen if that occurs?"

Sportacus took in a deep, calming breath. "Would you be able to stop him?" he asked quietly.

Wisdom seemed more concerned with climbing over a rather large, fallen trunk than answering the question. Sportacus crouched, boosted the personae up, and watched as Wisdom inched his way over the tree. His words floated over the obstacle. "Maybe. Defense is automatic to the mind. I'm not sure what will happen if I'm confronted by him over an intruder." There was a _crunch _and a heavy _thud_ as Wisdom presumably landed.

Sportacus bounced on his toes a few times, crouched, and then flipped, landing in a handstand on the trunk. Wood gave way beneath his palms, his balance shifting dangerously, and he quickly pushed off, spinning through the air. He nearly broke something by landing awkwardly on a tree branch, but everything seemed to be in perfect order. Wisdom leveled him with a flat look and they continued walking.

Shuffling sounds in the trees surrounding them had Sportacus almost paranoid, eyes wide and searching for any movement. It was with a particularly loud _crack _of a tree branch that had Sportacus jumping and spinning around.

Ahead of him Wisdom snorted in laughter and continued. "Move it, elf," he ordered lazily over his shoulder.

Sportacus searched the shadows and then froze when he saw two dark eyes staring back at him. He stepped closer to the shadowed copse of trees, stopping only when he could see the darker, thinner outline of a person.

"Hello?" he called hesitantly.

The shadow flinched, merging even further into the surrounding darkness that threatened to engulf it.

Sportacus held his hands up peacefully. "I won't hurt you," he said softly.

The shadow paused and then hesitantly leaned forward, moving nervously into a lit area. It was Robbie, the dark blue of his clothing blending easily with the shadows. His eyes were wide, his pallor almost sickly. "Be careful," this Robbie warned in a shaky whisper. Glancing around, he licked nervously at his lips. "They're coming," he said, frightened.

Almost against his will, Sportacus took another step closer. "Who's coming?" he asked.

Robbie's skin somehow paled even further. He brought trembling hands up to his mouth, his laced fingers a cage for whatever knowledge he had, and shook his head, tears gathering in his wide eyes. Then he quickly pulled back into the shadows, gone from Sportacus's sight.

Leaning forward, Sportacus searched the shadowed copse with his hands, finding nothing but more trees. When a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, he jumped and spun around.

It was just Wisdom, looking furious. "Didn't I tell you already? You need to keep up."

Sportacus looked back at the shadows. "It's just that there was another personae and…"

Wisdom sighed. "Dark clothes, nervous, and frightened as hell?"

"Yeah," Sportacus answered distractedly, still searching.

"That's Fear. You'd only be able to find him way in here." Then he grabbed Sportacus's arm and started dragging him away from the copse. "He won't be back. It's in his nature to freak out over something and to hide." Another tug and Sportacus was stumbling over twisted roots and fallen branches. "Now, come on."


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 18/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T/M

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: This thing has been up for almost three months. Hmmm. One or two of you asked about Glanni. I think he'll show up in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one though! Also there's quite a bit of cursing in this one.

* * *

Earlier, it had been the forest had been getting denser and darker, as if trying to keep both Wisdom and Sportacus away from the center of Robbie's mind. Now, the forest was clearer, light spilling through the canopy and spotting the path, the trees spacing out so there was room for them to walk. Wisdom looked around suspiciously, one hand constantly wrapped around Sportacus's wrist so he simply wouldn't wander away, again.

In the clearer, lighter area, Sportacus felt less tense than earlier. He didn't glance around, paranoid, he didn't jump at the _crack_ of a branch, and he didn't mind the rustle of the leaves above him. In such a bright place, how could one get hurt?

Relaxed, he ignored the almost violent creak of branches above him. Wisdom frowned and leveled a glare towards the sky as the canopy rustled. Narrowing his eyes at the shuffling leaves, he paused, hand tightening around Sportacus's wrist. "Hmmm," he murmured, eyes darting around.

"Something wrong?" Sportacus asked lightly, unconcerned about the shuffles and rustles and creaks.

"I'm not sure," Wisdom replied softly. "Perhaps…" and he trailed off into nothing. His paranoia suddenly seemed appropriate when _something_ fell through the canopy and crashed onto the floor in a defensive crouch.

Wisdom drew back, pushing Sportacus behind him. It was another Robbie—at least, Sportacus thought it was. This Robbie was barely clothed in a ripped pair of black pants, the torn hems circling around his bare feet. Dirt stood out on the pale skin; scars, bright white and shiny, crossed his body. His hair wasn't the slicked-back style Sportacus was so familiar with; instead the hair was longer, curled, framing his narrow face.

This Robbie pulled up some from his crouch, jabbing what appeared to be a sharp rock at them. Brows furrowed, he scowled fiercely, shifting the apparent weapon in one hand.

Wisdom drew in a deep breath and said, "Hello, Defense. Whatever are you doing here?" Although his voice was steady, his hand, pressed against Sportacus to keep him back, shook.

So this was Defense, the protector of Robbie's mind? Interesting.

The weapon was stabbed at Sportacus.

"Ah, him?" Wisdom queried.

A sharp jerk of the narrow face was his answer.

Adjusting his glasses—almost nervously, Sportacus realized—, Wisdom sniffed delicately and said, "He is going to bring the All back to reality, Defense."

Those dark eyes narrowed contemplatively as Defense shifted his weight.

"He's the only one who can," Wisdom said.

Slowly, Defense eased from his crouch, expression wary. The tension seemed to vanish from him as he regarded Sportacus as something other than a mere intruder. This vision was broken when another something crashed through the underbrush and rolled to a stop in front of them.

It was another Robbie, dressed exactly like Defense, though this personae was minus the scars. Blankly, he glanced around at them. All of them watched, though Sportacus's gaze was only curious whereas the two personaes regarded the newcomer warily.

"Fuck," the newcomer mumbled. "Fuck. Screw. Heat heat heat. Sex sex sex sex." The blank gaze shifted so it landed on Sportacus; his mouth twisted into a lascivious grin. "Need heat, need desire, need fuck fuck fuck."

Wha…?

Defense pointed the weapon at the new Robbie and spat something at him in a guttural, harsh language. Tension tightening his shoulders, Defense scowled and shifted his weight contemplatively.

The new Robbie tilted his head. "Need," he wheedled softly.

Defense jabbed the weapon again, violently spitting more words at the creature. The new Robbie shook its head, eyes still blank. Growling under his breath, Defense stepped forward and kicked the Robbie away from them.

Breath catching in his throat, Sportacus surged forward. Yes, they were personae, but they were a part of Robbie. How would such violence from one personae to another affect Robbie's mind? Despite his strength, Wisdom easily held him back.

The new Robbie rolled away from the kick and landed in a sprawl. For a moment he simply stared at the canopy; then he pulled himself into a crouch as if the kick never happened and bounced away in a crouch as if he were some sort of monkey.

Defense spat after the creature, eyes on the rustling underbrush. When the strange Robbie had completely vanished, Defense turned back to Sportacus, tension gone once more. Stepping closer to Sportacus, Defense stared at him, brows furrowed in obvious confusion. Sportacus eyed him back warily, gaze occasionally flicking towards the loosely held weapon.

But then Defense gave him a small smile—more a simple quirk to the corners of his mouth, really— and brought up his free hand to draw it gently along one cheek. Just as quickly as it had happened, Defense stepped back, gaze on Wisdom.

He said something in that strange language—not so guttural or harsh now that the violence and scorn behind the words were gone—to Wisdom. Then, that done, he simply melted into the underbrush as if he had never been there.

Hesitantly, Sportacus moved his eyes from the bushes to the Wisdom. Then he chuckled. Wisdom looked completely flabbergasted, a different expression for the usually composed personae.

Catching Sportacus's eye, he straightened and rearranged his expression into something more placid. "Defense has just approved of your journey through the All's mind."

He started walking through the forest once more and Sportacus hurried to follow. "And…and what was that about?"

"Mm?" Sportacus could just catch the disgusted expression on Wisdom's face. "That was an instinct. Lust, unfortunately. Defense does not get along with the Instincts sometimes."

"And he…approves, you said?"

"Uh huh. Now come on, elf. We still have a ways to go."


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 19/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T/M

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: YAY for Glanni! Thanks for the reviews and everything!

* * *

Without the threat of Defense anymore, Wisdom seemed less inclined than usual to yell at Sportacus as he wandered. Light still spilled across the path, the trees spreading out as if they were getting closer to the edge of the forest. Despite this, the forest kept going on and on, as if endless.

They were walking, quite calmly, when they heard rustling in the underbrush. Defense was not out for them anymore, but there were still the Instincts, so they both paused and looked over, tensing. Instead of one of the strange Instincts coming out of the brush, a tiny Robbie, looking only about six or seven, ran out of the brush. He was looking over his shoulder, so he didn't notice Sportacus or Wisdom; the only way he did was by running quite soundly into Wisdom's legs.

The small boy fell back, landing on the ground. This tiny Robbie stood and brushed down his long white robes. Brushing his black curls out of his big grey eyes, he looked up at them. He smiled sweetly at Sportacus, but when he saw Wisdom, he raised his arms as if wanting to be picked up.

Wisdom sighed and bent down to pick up the boy. "Hello," he said plainly, eyes going around the trees warily. "If you're here, then where's Glanni?"

The words caused Sportacus's stomach to twist. Glanni? The mysterious being everyone kept mentioning but no one would explain? Then he looked at the small Robbie again. Why was this white-robed child associated with this Glanni?

"Hello, Wisdom," came the silky voice behind them. Sportacus spun around, but Wisdom sighed once again and turned slowly. The man behind them was the Robbie Sportacus was more used to: slicked-back hair and sly smile. He was wearing a completely black suit and Sportacus couldn't help running his eyes over the slim form. Oh, what a horrible time for his attraction to crop back up…

"Id," Wisdom said shortly.

Sportacus threw an incredulous glance at the personae. Id?

Glanni—if that was who the personae was—quirked an eyebrow at Wisdom, frowned at the small child in Wisdom's arms, and then turned to Sportacus. "Ah," he said, smiling thinly. "Sportacus. I'm Glanni Glaepur." He held out a pale hand and Sportacus hesitantly shook it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"He's Id," Wisdom cut in curtly. "He's the—"

Glanni glared darkly at Wisdom and interrupted with, "Just think of me as the devil on your shoulder, Sportacus." The glare shifted into the sly smile again. "Now, Sportacus, I really need to have a talk with you."

Wisdom stepped between them. "You're not talking with him," he hissed. "At all."

The tiny child rolled his big grey eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Glanni's face. When Glanni glared down at him, the tiny child stabbed his finger in the personae's face and scowled fiercely.

Glanni scowled right on back and reached out one hand to pinch one chubby cheek. "Now, whatever are you doing here?" The child smacked the hand away, frowning. Glanni continued, his words a combination of snarls and curses. "You little brat, you're not even supposed to be here."

Wisdom quickly set the child down and stepped in front of him, the small Robbie only coming up to his knees. "Don't act like that to Super-ego. Just because you're a…a…" He floundered.

Glanni sneered nastily. "A what? At a lost, Wisdom?"

"A scoundrel!" Wisdom shouted, color rising in his cheeks.

As they continued to bicker, the small Robbie moved away from Wisdom and came up to Sportacus, jumping up to grab his hand. The child started to drag him away from the fight. Sportacus only fought for a moment before the big grey eyes turned to him and started tearing up. Sighing, Sportacus let the child drag him away from the fight. "Where are you taking me, little one?" he asked quietly. What had been the child's name? Super-ego?

The child just threw a look over his shoulder, simply continuing to pull Sportacus. Sportacus frowned at that. Did the child not speak?

The trees got sparser and sparser, the light brighter and brighter. And then Sportacus was pulled into a small clearing. A tiny, cozy cottage stood in the clearing, smoke rising from the chimney of the house.

The child bounced on his toes excitedly and let go of Sportacus to run forward. Sportacus hesitated. This was almost like one of the cautionary tales his Mamma had told him when he was younger. But then he saw the small child push open the door and he hurried forward, just in case.

As he got closer, he heard a voice—a distinctly Robbie-like voice—say, "Whatever are you doing here?" A pause. "Does that mean Glanni's here?"

Sportacus gently pushed open the door. The cottage was wonderfully cluttered and lived-in; pictures and small objects decorated the walls. Sportacus looked again at the pictures. There were pictures of Lily and Robert Rotten, Robbie's parents. There were pictures of the children and people in Lazytown. And there was even a picture of Sportacus himself.

Another Robbie was there, in a deep deep pink color, holding the small Robbie in his arms. The pink-Robbie turned and smiled at him.

"Hello, Sportacus," he greeted kindly. Then he smiled down at the white-robed child. "Angel didn't say you'd be here." His brows furrowed as he peered past Sportacus. "I figured Glanni would be here."

Sportacus blinked blankly at this personae. "…Angel?" he asked, dumbfounded.

This Robbie bounced the small child again. "Yeah, Angel. He's the Super-ego of the All." When Sportacus just continued to look at him, he clarified. "He's the angel on your shoulder. Your conscience."

The tiny Robbie—Angel—nodded his head, smiling brightly, sweetly, at Sportacus and this personae.

Sportacus took another hesitant step into the cottage. "And you?"

This Robbie flushed and looked away. "I apologize. I should have introduced myself. I am Love."


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 20/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T/M

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: Wow, chapter 20. I thought I'd be done with this by now. Although, I do think it's going to be ending soon anyway. Another few chapters, I think. Updates are going to start getting further apart because I am (unfortunately) back at school and homework will eat my brain. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

For a moment, Sportacus's mind screeched to a halt. This? This was Robbie's Love? His mind tried to get back onto track, failed, and crashed and burned. Love simply looked back to him and smiled a little. "Are you that shocked?" he asked.

Sportacus floundered and then eventually got out, "Uh, no, it is just…strange, I mean. I never thought…"

Giving a slight, carefree laugh, Love said, "I understand." Then Love looked down at Angel. "You probably the one to find him, weren't you?" When Angel just smiled innocently up at him, Love laughed again. "Of course."

Looking back to Sportacus, Love said, "Well, I should probably show you where the All is, shouldn't I? This mess has dragged on for far too long."

Once again, Sportacus's thought process crashed. But this time, it just as quickly came back. "You know where Robbie is?" he asked excitedly.

Love nodded. "Yes. I'll be able to take you to him." Suddenly, he craned his neck to peer out the window. "Quickly, too. Who knows what Glanni will do if he gets his hands on you." Adjusting Angel on his hip, Love strode out of the cottage, Sportacus hurriedly following him.

"What do you mean?" Sportacus asked as they walked down a well-worn trail.

"Glanni will get you alone for a few minutes and somehow squirrel his way into getting you to do anything he wants. And you won't even realize he's done so, until the act's completed." Love frowned. "And with your probable magic powers and the loss of the control of the All…well, it wouldn't be pretty, I supposed."

"Is that it?" Sportacus asked. It didn't seem like that much, and he was sure he'd be able to withstand a few persuasive words…

Angel narrowed his eyes in a dark glare and wagged his finger in Sportacus's face. Love tipped his head down. "Angel is right," he said softly to Sportacus. "You shouldn't take Glanni lightly. Think of it this way: a fully magical elf running around a mind where the true soul is lost. And if a particularly cruel personae got a hold of said elf, he could take over the body quite easily, I believe." His eyes narrowed at Sportacus. "And do not think you'd be able to resist his words. He is not so easy to put off as you believe."

Oh. That explained everyone's hesitation to explain. Warned, but still not able to resist…and then being used to destroy Robbie. Sportacus shivered.

The trees started getting even sparser, the light brighter. The path was mere dirt under their feet.

Abruptly, Love stopped and turned to Sportacus. "Sportacus," he said gently. "You must remember that the All has had a hard life and that causes him to be reticent about his emotions sometimes."

Sportacus looked at the kind face and beseeching eyes. "I understand," he replied truthfully. As emotional and outgoing as Robbie was, Sportacus could now see how much Robbie actually hid. He couldn't tell if all people had the same layout as this—with personae for each and every emotion—but with so much going on, there had to be so much hidden.

Love smiled and there suddenly was sadness in the curve of his smile and the stormy grey of his eyes. With the hand not holding on to Angel, he reached out and curved it against Sportacus's cheek. "As long as you understand," he said, the sadness even curling out into each sound.

Just as quickly as he had done that, Love turned back to the path and started walking once more. As they continued moving down the path, Sportacus could feel tendrils of magic, dark and rotting, reaching out for him. It seemed to take a forever for the path to come to a clearing, but when it did, it was worth it.

In the clearing was a shimmering dome of magic and in the center of the dome was…Robbie. Sportacus rushed forward, eyes on the figure curled on the forest floor. However, when he got close to the dome, the sheer foulness of the magic pushed him back.

Carefully, he reached out with his own magic, the lightness of it bright against the stagnant magic. He had to twine his magic around the dome, again and again and again, before the darkness started to leak away. He could feel the pulse of the crystal against his chest as his poured out more and more magic. Soon, it became a tug on his magic, an actual draining, to pull out more and more of his magic to wrap around the darkness. When the darkness actually started to clear away, he was physically exhausted, sweat beading on his brow.

The magic of the dome cracked, splintered, and then started fading away into nothing, the enchantment broken. Mind hazed over by the sheer relief of finding Robbie and breaking the hold of the svartàlfar, he dropped to his knees. Gentle hands curved over his shoulders and Love said, "Why'd you have to go and exhaust yourself that way, Sportacus? If you had taken it a bit at a time…"

But the words dissolved into mere background noise when Robbie actually started moving. Sportacus hurried up, almost stumbling, and ran over to Robbie. By Robbie's side, he knelt and placed his hand on one narrow shoulder. "Robbie?" he asked quietly.

Robbie's eyes flickered open, the shadowy grey focusing on him. "Sportacus?" he asked, baffled. "What are you doing here?"


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 21/?

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T/M

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the update that took forever. Thanks for the reviews because OMG THERE'S OVER 50 NOW. (And, yanno, if you're bored by this, DON'T READ IT.) BUT OMG ALMOST DONE.

* * *

Sportacus helped Robbie sit up, one hand curved over the narrow shoulder. "I was trying to find you."

Glancing around, Robbie absently asked, "Where was I? I remember taking a walk…" and then his gaze drifted over and landed past Sportacus's shoulder. "And why are there two of me?" he asked, confused.

Sportacus glanced over his shoulder. Love was still standing there, Angel in his arms. The personae made no movement forward, body still as he watched them. He returned his attention to Robbie.

"Do you remember me telling you about the dark elf in Lazytown?" he asked carefully.

Blankly, Robbie stared at him for a long moment. Then he frowned and a light bulb seemed to click on. "Yes, I do. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"The elf…she had certain powers," Sportacus explained. "She trapped you in your own mind."

"My own mind?" Robbie looked around at the forest. "What even happened? I took a walk and…"

"She must have found you, especially if you were walking at night and sat down somewhere." Here, Sportacus winced. "She knew that I would give up my crystal for you, Robbie," he said quietly. "I did, but it was too late. Right before she died, she trapped you. And the only thing I could do was to come in here and find you."

Shakily, Sportacus stood and used a hand to help Robbie up. Though Sportacus felt completely drained, magical reserves pushed to their limits, he couldn't help smiling the slightest bit. Even though Robbie had been trapped in his mind and although his body had become a simple shell, here he looked just as he always did.

Robbie wasn't focusing on him but on the two personae. "And them?" he asked bluntly.

Sportacus hesitated. Would telling Robbie anything somehow affect him badly? Any answer he might have had was cut off when there was a loud crash. They all looked over and then watched as Wisdom stalked into the clearing.

He took in Robbie, Sportacus, and the other two personae in a glance. Then he sighed, the lightest bit. "You've found the All."

Love beamed at him. "I've known where he was for awhile. I was just waiting for Sportacus to come around." In his arms Angel nodded.

Wisdom choked. "You've known…?" He glared wordlessly at Love.

Love just smiled back. "Isn't it time we get the All out of here, Wisdom?"

Gaze darting back and forth, Robbie threw his arms in the air and shouted, "What is going on here?"

Wisdom let out another sigh and walked forward so he was by Robbie. "Let's start walking and I'll explain everything…" He wrapped an arm around Robbie's shoulders and started to steer them back into the forest.

Love waited until they passed to smile at Sportacus and say, "Come on now, then." He bounced Angel on his hip and started walking, Sportacus slowly following him.

As they walked roots seemed to uncurl from the path, the trees even bending out of the way: the power of the All, Sportacus supposed. Robbie didn't seem to notice. He appeared to be entranced by whatever Wisdom was saying. As Robbie's emotions careened from one end of the spectrum to the other, Sportacus could see the faintest shadow of the personae he had met—and many he hadn't—at Robbie's sides. However, when the emotion changed to another, the shade disappeared for another to take its place.

Love tipped his head over to Sportacus. "Will you be happy, now, that the All will be back?"

Sportacus shot the personae a confused glance. "Of course I will be. Robbie is…" There were so many words there, but none actually wanted to be said.

Color rose in Love's cheeks as the personae smiled. "I understand, Sportacus." His eyes wandered over to the wildly gesticulating personae and All. "We understand. Trust us."Angel smiled sweetly up at Sportacus and nodded.

He almost wanted to ask, but he stopped himself. It would be wrong to come into Robbie's mind and then to ask the personification of Love to see if Robbie even felt the slightest hint of…well. No, that would be wrong. He had done enough damage by waltzing around in a mind that wasn't his own. He may have helped Robbie in the end, but still…the possibility had been there.

The walk seemed to take a much shorter time than what Sportacus remembered from his journey. Another influence of Robbie, of the All, he guessed. Soon enough, they were out of the forest into the clear field that Sportacus remembered as the start of his journey. Had it really taken it so quickly to get back?

Done with whatever conversation they had, Wisdom stepped away from Robbie with a smile. Then he turned to Sportacus. "Thank you, Sportacus. You have helped us much." He pressed Sportacus's hand with his own and stepped away from them.

Love stepped forward, whispered something to Robbie. When Love drew back with a soft smile, Robbie had a flush on his face. He gave a singular jerky nod.

Love turned to Sportacus. "Things will work out," he said quietly.

"Thank you," he replied.

Angel gave him a bright smile and happy wave as they stepped back towards Wisdom.

Sportacus turned back to Robbie. "I'm not sure how to do this…" he said hesitantly.

"How did you get in?" Robbie asked curiously. "I know you used your magic, you flipping elf," he said to Sportacus's obvious hesitation.

"I…just used my magic," he wondered. It hadn't been that hard, especially with the crystal. But with another person… He turned to Robbie and placed his hands on the narrow shoulders, focusing intently.

Color rose in Robbie's cheeks, but he said nothing to the move; he simply waited.

Sportacus concentrated, pulling on the little bit of magic he had regained, and wrapped it tight around Robbie. He wobbled when he let go of Robbie and said, "I will leave first and then the magic tie will hopefully bring you out."

"Hopefully?" Robbie asked lowly.

"I don't know how else to do this," Sportacus said helplessly. He had gotten so far, had found Robbie, but now, could he really fail at this point?

Robbie rolled his eyes and snapped out a, "Fine."

Sportacus shut his eyes and focused on his body. This was completely mental, spiritual, he told himself. His body was in the hospital, next to Robbie's bed. He could see it in his mind and he _pushed_ out with the dregs of his magic.

There was a moment of disorientation, his balance shifting dangerously. Then he blinked his eyes open. He was back in the hospital, body leaning on the bed; his hand was against Robbie's face. Ignoring the exhaustion, the distinct lack of magic, he shot up and rubbed his thumb over Robbie's cheekbone. "Robbie?" he asked worriedly.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 22/23(?)

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T/M

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: I love you guys. All of you. Furrel like. And I think this is the second to last chapter.

* * *

His breath locked up in his chest, creating a tight ball of tension. No. It couldn't have worked out like this. Robbie needed to come back. He drew his thumb over the smooth cheek again. "Robbie?" he asked again softly, wishing that the eyes would flutter open and the stormy grey would focus on him.

He pushed all the frustration and focused on his reserves of magic. It was completely empty, just as Robbie apparently was. If only he had enough magic left, he could go back, find Robbie again, try again and again and again until Robbie was awake by his side.

He faintly recalled the tales of the sleeping princess his mamma had once told him. Would a kiss really wake Robbie, he wondered. Just as quickly, he pushed the question and instead dove deep into his empty wells of magic, searching…and stopped.

There…there was the faintest tendril of magic deep at the bottom, deep where the dregs of rainfall and crystal and shards of sky lingered. This lightest wisp of magic spiraled out, twisting farther and farther and farther…

He chased along that wisp of magic and found the end, faint, disappearing into nothing. Lightly, he pulled on the magic. It gave way to the tug and then snapped back to its place within seconds. He pulled again, harder this time, concentration slipping as his desperation ratcheted higher and higher. The magic gave way once again…and then the thread completely snapped.

The last bits of magic sunk deep into him, flash-bright and sharp. In pain and frustration, he let out a low, worried curse. For a moment worry curled low in his gut with the thought that he had broken the magical tie between him and Robbie.

Then, outside of himself, there came the groan.

Despite the thorns of pain in his temples, he opened his eyes to the brightness of the sterile hospital room. Robbie had one hand up, fingers pressed roughly to his brow.

"What did you do to me, Sportacus?" he asked in a rasp.

Sportacus was too relieved to see Robbie actually awake to notice that Robbie had called him by his real name. He was still for a long moment and then shakily reached out with one hand to grasp the fingers lying against the pale brow. As he pulled the slender fingers away from Robbie's face, the grey eyes stared at him, the emotion in them quiet.

Sportacus pressed the slim hand in both of his and looked down at it. The pads of the fingers were rough against his skin, the back of the hand smooth and soft; it seemed more fragile in his hands, as if Robbie's bones would break in his grip. "Are you okay?" he asked the pale hand.

Robbie remained silent for a moment. Then, in his usual brash voice—though it was quieter than normal—he said, "Of course I'm fine, Sportaflop. I was just in my own head for a while."

Sportacus said nothing, merely bowing his head a little more. He had come so close to losing Robbie…too close.

The fingers twitched against his and then curled around his hand in a tight grasp. "I'm fine, Sportacus," Robbie said in a whisper. It seemed to echo against the corners of the hospital room and rebounded in Sportacus's mind.

Sportacus brought the pale hand up and laid a faint kiss on the bony knuckles. The fingers tightened even more around his.

"I almost lost you," Sportacus murmured. He felt the sudden of sting of tears and closed his eyes against them. "That svartàlfar…" Warmth slid down his cheek and he firmed his mouth against all the other words that wanted to jump out.

Another set of rough fingers brushed the lone tear away, lingered against his cheek. Then it moved away and Robbie repeated, "I'm fine." The words were softer now, gentler. It may have been from sleep setting in or…maybe there was something else…

Sportacus pressed the back of the hand to his cheek and simply concentrated on the warmth of it against him. Robbie was alive, was awake, was here.

An indeterminable amount of time passed, Sportacus counting the beats of the pulse in the thin wrist.

When he did finally move and opened his eyes, Robbie was sleeping again. For a second, anxiety curled low in his gut, energy suddenly pumping through his veins. If Robbie were locked in his mind again…

But then he saw the flutter of lashes, the easy breathing, the twitch of fingers, the slight movements, and he let out a sigh of relief. He released his tight grip on Robbie's hand and slowly, gently, set it down on the pale sheets of the bed. Still asleep, Robbie shifted, moving deeper into his pillow.

Sportacus stood, stretching, and looked out the window. The sun was still high, light spearing through the glass and landing at an angle in the room. It…it didn't look that late. Had he really spent all that time in Robbie's mind and have only a few hours pass? He threw a contemplative glance at Robbie.

He bent at the waist and pressed a kiss to Robbie's brow, wrapping that tiny shredded bit of magical tie up and smoothing it over Robbie in a charm. "Sweet dreams," Sportacus whispered, feeling the magic drain out of him. Standing again, Sportacus walked out of the room. He had to get out of the sterility and into nature; his magic needed to come back.

* * *

The next day, a bewildered Mayor Meanswell addressed the children of Lazytown. A group of baffled doctors had checked up on Mr. Rotten and had found him completely well, as if he hadn't been in the grips of comatose state for the past week. He seemed completely healthy. Robbie Rotten was coming home.

The children cheered happily at this. However when Mayor Meanswell asked them if they had seen Sportacus so he could be told, the children told the Mayor that they hadn't seen him since the day before. They shrugged it off and told the Mayor that they would tell him about Robbie when they saw him.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 23/23

Fandom: Lazytown

Pairing: Sportacus/Robbie

Rating: T

Summary: There is no such thing as magic...right? However, when Robbie starts noticing something strange about Sportacus and unusual things start occurring in Lazytown, that belief just might have to be changed.

Author's Notes: OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. You guys are so very awesome and I love all of you! (And sorry about totally lying about that M rating. This story didn't want to follow the plot I had planned.) Thanks for the awesom ride! THE END.

* * *

Robbie Rotten walked back into Lazytown two hours after the hospital taxi dropped him off at his home. The children were playing ball in the courtyard and they slowed to a stop when they saw him stroll over, eyeing them with his usual disdain.

Stephanie dropped the basketball she held and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his middle in an unsuspected hug. The other children watched this in bewilderment, but then slowly walked over to see the newly restored town "villain".

Stephanie squeezed him tightly and looked up at him with a large grin. "I'm really glad you're back, Robbie!"

Robbie twitched uncomfortably and tried to subtly pry her arms from around him. When that didn't work, he gave a sigh and relented. "That's nice, Pinkie. Now can you let me go?"

She pouted up at him but let go anyway, taking a step back. "Are you feeling better?" she asked, rocking on the balls of her feet.

Robbie sniffed and stared down at her. Strange, that these loud little monsters could be so sickeningly nice. "I guess." He waited a moment, looked away from her. "Where's Sportaflop at?" Yeah, that was subtle.

Stephanie peered up at him with wide brown eyes. "I haven't seen him in a while, Robbie." Then her eyes narrowed as she started to scrutinize him. "You're not trying to get rid of him, are you?"

Robbie puffed out his chest and sneered down at her. "Not that it's any of your business, Pinkie, but no, I'm not." No, he wasn't. He should have been with all thoughts he had, but…

But there was that moment his mind—his emotion—his Love, the thing had claimed—had pulled him over and whispered in his ear…and there was that moment in the hospital with Sportacus clutching his hand like a lifeline and pressing his mouth, warm and soft and gentle, against his hand…

But that wasn't the point.

Stephanie frowned at him. "Then why are you looking for him Robbie?"

Turning on his heel, Robbie threw over his shoulder, "None of your business, Pinkie!"

* * *

Sportacus stepped out of the forest and tilted his face up to the fading sunlight of the sunset. Rubbing the emblazoned crystal on his chest, he could feel the wash of bright magic flow through him. The sudden press of rotting magic against him made him flinch. Ah, yes, there was that.

He gave a narrow-eyed glance at the svartàlfar statue. That was past him now. Robbie was safe. Feeling the reassurance of that like the beat of renewed magic, he continued on his way down the path into Lazytown.

Almost automatically, he started heading towards the courtyard. It was only when he was halfway there that he realized how late it actually was and that the children would be in bed. Even so, he continued walking, reveling in the silvery press of magic and the last heat of the sun. However, when he got to the courtyard, he stopped.

Sitting on one of the benches surrounding the courtyard was Robbie Rotten, whole and healthy as if he had never been stuck in his own mind. Sportacus didn't even realize he was running until he was there, standing by Robbie's side. Then, once he was there, he didn't know what to do. Oh, how he wanted to pull Robbie close and hold him tightly and kiss him…but that was not his to do.

Almost hesitantly he sat down. "Robbie? Are…are you doing okay?"

Robbie gave him a sidelong glance, emotion hidden by the fan of dark eyelashes. "I'm just fine, Sportakook." Then he paused, tapped his fingers along the top of the bench. "And you? You were the one that had to gallivant in my mind."

"I'm okay." Now Sportacus stopped. He had words crowding behind his teeth, but he didn't know how Robbie would react… "Robbie, when I was in there, I saw some, um, memories. What exactly…happened?"

Robbie gave him a long look. Then he rolled his head so he was staring at the darkening sky. "My mother was Lily Rotten, my father was Robert Valor. She was a scientist who gave up her job to get married. He was a teacher who taught physical education." Here Robbie's mouth went down in a frown. "He was always trying to get me to be active. But mamma…" And his voice went soft in fond remembrance. "Mamma started a bakery and would keep me there all the time."

He went quiet. Then, softly, but sadly, "She died. And then papa did also soon after. I was a teenager already so I just sold the bakery and the house so I could take care of myself. There was no way I was going to end up in a foster home." Then he looked back over to Sportacus, eyes dark. "That it, Sportaflop?"

Sportacus dipped his head in a slight nod and said quietly, "I'm sorry." He wanted to just wrap the man up in hug, but he could guess how well that would go over. Resisting the urge, Sportacus stood, pressing his hands against his thighs. He wanted to simply reach out and…No. "Thank you, Robbie."

He stood there for another moment, wishing he could just kiss away the frown and place happiness in the grey eyes. Then he gave Robbie a small smile and turned away.

* * *

Robbie watched as Sportacus turned away. How many times had he watched Sportacus walk away like this?

(_Surrounded by lush forest, Love stepped forward. It was strange to see himself smile like that. From a distance with the strange white-clad him, Sportacus watched.) _

He hated watching Sportacus walk away like this. Had he always? Yes.

(_Love leaned forward. He smelled like apples and baked goods, just like the bakery his mamma owned once had._)

He didn't want Sportacus to walk away like that.

(_Love's whisper was warm against his ear. "Admit it to him. Your heart will be safe, as will his. Remember this and do not worry."_)

"Wait," Robbie called, standing up quickly and reaching forward to grasp Sportacus's elbow.

Sportacus turned back to him, blue eyes wide. "Yes, Robbie?"

Robbie stepped close, looking down at the elf. Emotions were emotions, that was all, but…but he could do something about it. For an uncertain moment, Robbie hesitated and almost turned away. But then he recalled the press of a soft mouth against his knuckles and the lone tear that had traced its way down Sportacus's cheek.

He steeled himself with a deep breath and then bent down to brush his mouth over Sportacus's. There was a moment where Sportacus froze and Robbie's stomach clenched into a slick knot of worry and shame, but then Sportacus reached up with one hand and cupped his cheek. The soft mouth moved, became pliant beneath his own. The other hand slid along his shoulder and then curled around his neck, pulling him even closer.

For a moment, Robbie was weightless and free and happy.

With obvious reluctance (lips coming back to touch lips, hands drawing away only to draw figures along his skin), Sportacus pulled back. His eyes were bright bright blue. "Robbie?" he asked carefully.

Robbie had to pull the words from deep. "I—_god_—I love you, you silly elf. I have and will and all those times I ever tried to run you out of town was because I was—"

Sportacus pressed his mouth to Robbie's. When he pulled back, Robbie was quiet. The elf offered up a small smile. "We have a lot to time to talk Robbie." When Robbie's expression went uncertain, Sportacus quietly said, "Do not worry, Robbie. I love you as you do me."

Robbie's heart slowed in its frantic thumping. Carefully, he drew Sportacus's hand down and twined his fingers with the broad ones of the elf.

Sportacus's smile was ridiculously happy as he pressed a quick kiss to Robbie's cheek. "Come, love. We'll talk."

Robbie couldn't stop his shy grin as Sportacus tugged him away.


End file.
